Bleach: A New Destiny Awakens
by Rolexkingz1
Summary: It's summer! Young 17 year old Nayoka Kiminoko is off for the summer, but while on summer, one morning she has a strange dream of a Water Dragon talking to her. Soon enough, the dragon reveals her to be a Shinigami! Read more to find out! :D
1. The Strange Dream

"Oiiiiii, Nayokaaaa, wake up" my best friend Rin tugged my body. "Why is your bed so wet?" she asked as I got up, "Maybe it's period blood? I don't know" I yawned as I stretched my arms skywards. "Yeah probably.. But anyway it's the last day of school!" Rin jumped at me. "School?" I looked at Rin fully clothed in her white blouse and gray vest with a small gray skirt. "What time is it?' I looked at my bed clock "Ugh! It's 7:30! School starts at 8, I'm going to be late!" I rummaged through my drawer and raced to the bathroom "Why didn't you tell me it was so late!?" I yelled through the bathroom door. "I already went to school but I saw you weren't there so I came here" Rin responded innocently. "What about Dante? Is he at school?" I stuck my head out of the bathroom with the toothbrush lodged in my mouth "I didn't see him when I came here neither your mom so I guess he went already" Rin giggled. "That bitch…" I muffled.

* * *

"Haruno"

"Here" a pink haired girl stuck her arm in the air

"Ikoma"

"Here" a brown haired boy rocked in his chair

"Kagamine"

-No response-

"Kagamine?"

"Here" Rin casually walked in the room to her seat

"You're not usually late Rin" my form teacher queried

"Well, I responded for my name so I'm not late and I came to school at 7:00 sharp but I had to go to Nayoka's home to wake her up, she overslept" Rin shyly smiled.

"Speaking of Nayoka, Kiminoko?"

-No response-

"Kiminoko?"

"Hi.." I lazily walked into the room with my back slouched and jumped into my seat.

"Good to see you Kiminoko" my teacher went on to the other names.

* * *

_Briiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ The bell rang for lunch time.

"I saved you a seat Nayoka and Rin!" Ayumi Haruno waved at us from the roof of the school. "No need to save our seats, we're the only ones who eat up here" I laughed. We had moved the lunch table and several chairs to the roof because we didn't like eating in the lunch area, it was too noisy. "Where's Ikkaku and Mezashi?" Rin asked.

"They're bringing the lunch and they said they had a surprise for us" Ayumi responded "It better be good" she folded her arms. "Yo!" Mezashi and Ikkaku walked through the roof door; Ikkaku was carrying a large umbrella while Mezashi was carrying two bags of lunches. "What's the Umbrella for?" I asked with an unsure face. "You see the hole at the top of the table?"

"Yeah…" we all responded in unison.

"Well those holes are for beach umbrellas but the school didn't put them in because they were indoors already" Ikkaku looked accomplished. Our table was a round plastic table and we sat in plastic chairs. "Well are you going to put the umbrella in or what?" Rin asked.

"Don't rush me" Ikkaku stuck the beach umbrella in and opened it. The white and red umbrella provided beautiful shade as the umbrella stretched 20 inches from the table. "Time to eat!" Mezashi put the bags on the table. "For Ayumi, a medium lunch containing Barbeque Chicken and soda, for Ikkaku, Bun and Cheese and Water… Are you on a diet Ikkaku?" Mezashi laughed.

"I'm not on a diet! Just… Watching my figure, I'm not trying to be fat, I wanna keep the little muscles I have for the ladies" he started flexing. Ikkaku was definitely the strongest and tallest out of us all. He was 17 and 5'9, he wasn't a really buff guy but he had muscles. Ikkaku always kept his black hair trimmed. "For me, the same as Ayumi" Mezashi took out his lunch. Mezashi was also 17 and was 5'7 and he had an 'average body' but some people would say skinny. I prefer those kinds of guys though to be honest; sometimes I think I have a crush on Mezashi as I also enjoyed his short, wavy black hair. "For Rin, all the different kinds of jerky in the lunch area and grape soda" Mezashi said as I giggled. Rin was the smartest of us, her black hair swooped to her shoulders, even though she was smart, she was also the shortest being 5'4 and had an addiction to jerky or anything spicy. "For the lovely Nayoka, medium fried chicken and a minute maid, chow down everyone!"

* * *

"Bye guys!" Rin and I waved to the others going in opposite directions. Ayumi, Ikkaku and Mezashi lived to the left of the school and Rin and I lived to the right. "Today was fun wasn't it?" Rin chewed on a spicy jerky. "It was" I giggled.

"Oh and we're all going to a Goodbye Party tomorrow in the school gym, you're coming right?" Rin asked.

"Of course, not like I have anything better to do" we continued walking.

"Great!" we reached an intersection that separated us walking together. I was at least glad that Rin's house was an 8 minute walk from my house, "Bye bye Nayooooo" Rin ran like a plane to her house, swerving from sidewalk to sidewalk making the _bzzzz_ noise while I laughed. Even though she was the smartest, she sometimes behaved like a goof, but I enjoy it.

"Mom I'm home" I opened the door.

"I'm right here" I looked around the corner and saw her chopping carrots with a butcher knife. "You know you don't have to use a butcher knife… There are other knives.." I said with a scared face.

"I like to use a butcher knife, this one in particular, it's my favorite" she smiled as she put the chopped carrots into a boiling pot. "Making soup?" I asked as I threw my bag on the couch. "Yup yup yup!" she took off her apron. "Is Dante home?" I steadily walked up the stairs "Yeah he came home a few minutes ago" she exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Crap, he's asleep" I opened the door. Dante was a 15 year old boy who was 5'4 with blonde hair and an emo bang around his right eye. He was a calm guy who showed little emotions, not to mention he was my brother.

"I can't believe… I'm so tired… At just… 9…PM.." I immediately fell asleep as I got into bed.

* * *

"So much water..." I had a dream. The area was pitch black with a tsunami of water rushing past me but for some reason none of it touched me. "Is this the part where I discover an underwater ship filled with gold?" I said aloud as I walked ahead. As I went further, the blackness turned into water, water was everywhere. But I could still breathe and walk normally. "Finally, I've reached you..." a blue figure swirled around me. "What, who are you?" I asked. The figure stopped several feet in front of me. It was a water dragon. It was a wingless dragon with its tail being a fin.

"A water dragon? Okay this dream is becoming weirder and weirder by the minute…" I looked at the dragon. "This isn't a dream" the dragon spoke without opening its mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked the dragon.

"I am… I am yo-" I shot out of my bed, it was already morning.

"What a strange dream…" I said to myself, sitting up in my bed.

**Hello everyone! This my redo of my previous Bleach fanfic! I figure you'll like this one more! :D**

**PS: All money mentioned is in the US Currency (Even though I'm from Jamaica xD)**


	2. Meeting the Quincy

"Where are you going dressed like that Nayoka?" my mom came out of the kitchen rubbing a cloth along a plate. "She's going to some party with everyone in her grade" Dante said from the couch watching TV. "Oh right, I heard about that, have fun dear" my mom went back into the kitchen. My long, blonde hair had been curled and I wore a blue sundress with glass high-heels.

* * *

"Nayoka you made it! And you look fabulous!" Rin exclaimed. She had worn a strapless, simple black dress and black high-heels with black lipstick and her black hair into a curly ponytail. "Are you supporting the Goth movement?" I giggled when I saw her.

"Oh ha-ha, you're just jealous that I look better than you" Rin said playfully.

"Why hello ladies" Mezashi greeted us in a black tuxedo.

"Mez you look gr-" Ikkaku interrupted me.

"WASSSUUUUUP GUYS!?" he gave Mezashi a noogie. Ikkaku didn't look bad in his white tuxedo.

"I wonder where Ayumi is, she organized this entire thing." Rin wondered

"Hello friends! Neighbors! Etceteras…" we all heard Ayumi's voice

"There she is" Ikkaku pointed to the stage.

"Everyone grab a partner! We're gonna dance" Ayumi played a slow, romantic song. "Come on guys, grab somebody!" Ayumi looked over at us.

"Whoa!" Ikkaku lifted Rin and dashed to the dance floor.

"So it's just you and me…" I blushed.

"Shall we dance?" Mezashi held his hand out.

"Sure..." I took his hand as he gracefully led me to the dance floor. We held our hands up against each other's chest as we slowly rocked to the music. He spun me outwards, pulled me inwards and made me dip. He took me up close to him again where I had a clear view of his flawless face. He pulled me inwards, closer to him and his neck leaned over to me, _He's going to do it_… I thought and I couldn't help but lean my neck outwards to him too.

**_BOOM!_**

The roof of the school gym broke off. Next, the ground started shaking as cracks appeared on the floor, most people ran out of the gym yelling "Earthquaaaake!" but I saw what it really was. There was a huge monster, bigger than the gym itself, it was black with a huge hole in its abdomen and wore a strange white mask. It had a figure somewhat related to a human but its fist was shaped like a mallet. "Grr!" the creature threw its fist towards me but I couldn't find the strength to move as I was too scared to move. "Move!" Ayumi pushed me out of the way. "Get out of the gym!" Ayumi exclaimed to the only remainders in the gym: Ikkaku, Rin, Mezashi and I. We took no hesitation in running out of the building and saw Ayumi sprouting a blue bow from her bare hands and aimed at the creature. Pew! Pew! Pew! Three blue arrows came from the middle of the bow and struck the creature three times: In its chest, its leg and its mask "Rooooarrr!" the creature evaporated into nothing. "Are you all okay?" Akira rushed to us, "Yeah… We're fine…" I was almost speechless.

"No doubt I have some explanation to do..." Ayumi bowed her head.

* * *

"That creature was a Hollow. Hollows are dead humans or spirits as would be a proper name, before they are sent to Heaven they are corrupted or driven insane and that taint devours their soul and they become that abnormal creature." She explained.

"But what about you? I saw you use a bow and arrow from nothing" I questioned as Rin, Ikkaku and Mezashi looked on. "I didn't even see anything; I think it was an earthquake too… Until I saw those bow and arrows" Mezashi backed me up.

"I'm a Quincy. Quincy's are humans born with special powers. These special powers include using a bow and arrow. These bows and arrows are formed from our Reishi and we excel at sensing Reishi and forming Reishi into any form" she explained once more.

"What's Reishi?" Mezashi asked.

"Everybody has Reishi, but it matters how much you have. If you have little, you can't see Hollows. If you have enough you can see them. Most humans cannot see hollows but some are born with enough reishi to see them. Reishi is spirit energy from our bodies. Understand?" Ayumi explained a third time.

"I think I'll be heading home… I got up, I need a change of clothes and to take off my makeup, it's pretty late anyway" everyone else nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

"That dream again…" a tsunami blasted water all around me. "Where are you water dragon?" I sat at the seafloor of an ocean. "You remember me" the dragon formed from the water itself in front of me. "I see that your friend is a Quincy… Shame" the dragon spoke without moving its mouth. "How do you know?" I asked.

"I see what you see, I'm more than a dream Nayoka" the dragon told me.

"What do you mean by shame?" I demanded the dragon to answer.

"I'll tell you soon enough but right now there's something I need to tell you before daylight comes, which is in a minutes" the dragon raised its head. "My name is Mizumi..I am…. Your Zanpakuto Nayoka Kiminoko, for you are a shinigami!" the water started to move rapidly and I was blinded. "Mizumi, wait" I used my hands to block my eyes.


	3. The Inner World

Rin didn't schedule any of us to meet anywhere today, and I had already called saying that I was busy. I was hoping that I would meet Mizumi again to ask her what a shinigami is but when I fell asleep, she didn't come.

"Why have you been sleeping so much Nayoka? Aren't you going out with your friends?" my mom asked me from the kitchen while I walked down the stairs. "Why are you always in the kitchen?" I slowly walked to the fridge "Your father used to tell me, it's a woman's duty to always be in the kitchen!" my mom sat upon the kitchen counter and proudly raised a ladle into the air as she said that which I couldn't help but laugh at. Oh right, dad… My dad died when my mom was pregnant with Dante, my mom said that dad and I owned a store at the time and because mom was pregnant, they thought it was a good time to rob the store. They held my mom up with a gun while some of their goons held guns at the people around. My mom said Dad came rushing from around the corner and started beating up the guys and got shot 4 times in the chest before he finally fell down, not long after the police came and they all got sentenced to life in prison. After that incident, my mom closed down the shop and made money by running the local newspaper for where we live, Karakura Town. She runs it along with Rin's mother and 2 other females.

"I was thinking of opening the shop... That's why I've been in the kitchen so often, especially baking" my mom held her head down. "Are you sure mom? Maybe I can help out; I'm out of school anyway." I offered my help, "Thanks, I wasn't sure I could've done it by myself; I was thinking of opening it today, could you help me?" my mom got off the counter and led me to our backyard where she kept a shed.

"I expanded the size of the shop yesterday and added counters and glass windows at the front for the baked goods. And a hanger at the side for the newspaper," my mother spoke proudly. As we walked several minutes from home, I could see the new shop in sight. It was built on the roadside of a major street near the Karakura Lake and Bridge. "Okay, let's unpack!" my mother announced.

* * *

The shop itself was about 12 feet wide and 15 feet long. At the front of the shop, along the front walls, there were hooks with my mom's local newspaper with the headline '**PEGASUS EXPRESS RE-OPENED'**. At the base of the shop, there was a long see-through glass window which held the baked goods. Cakes, cupcakes, cookies, etc; behind the counter was my mom and behind her were tons of shelves. Eight rows of shelves for each wall. The right wall had all kinds of juices: lemonade, soda, water, even my mother's homemade juice she called "Jazz" which was completely refreshing! The wall on the left had biscuits and other snacks. The wall directly behind her had cooked lunches, and in the corner of the shop there was a door that led to a small back room which kept more packages of supplies. "The shop looks good mom" I looked at the title '**PEGASUS EXPRESS'**. "Thanks a lot dear" my mom gave a smile.

"I see you've got the shop running again Miyuki" an elderly man trotted to the counter with his walking stick. "How long has it been? Fifteen years? And you look like you haven't even aged" the old man bared a smile. "Thank you Kenta" my mom smiled and bowed, "Still my loyal customer are you?" she laughed "Would it be your usual?" she asked.

"Yeah my usual, if you still remember" Kenta looked on.

"Here you go, small fried chicken lunch and a Jazz" she put the food on the counter.

"Can you add that vanilla cupcake there to my usual?" he pointed at it through the glass window.

"No problem" my mom smiled.

"Lunch, two dollars, Jazz, one dollar, vanilla cupcake, one dollar; that'll be four dollars please" my mom held out her hand and waved off to the leaving Kenta when she received her money. I was busy looking at my mom, Kenta was right when she said she looks young, her 5'6 slim figure, her short blonde hair that reached her chin and she sported a casual red and white striped blouse and red blouse. But her face was flawless; she could pass for a twenty-five year old. "Look Nayoka, more customers" my mom pointed to a group of three guys headed her way. "I'm heading back home okay mom?" I began to walk away "Okay dear" my mom became busy cashing orders.

* * *

"Mizumi…" I sat up in my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Mizumi… Why won't you come? I have so much to ask you… Mizumi!" I got angry.

"No need to be angry" I heard a familiar voice. Soon enough I found myself standing on an ocean with a field of mist acting as a barrier around the area. "Mizumi where are you? I have so many questions, why didn't you show up before in my dream?" I continuously asked questions.

"One question at a time young shinigami" her voice echoed once more. "What is a shinigami?" I asked, "As I said, one question at a time..." her voice echoed as a puddle of water a few feet away began to ripple. The ripple then rose into the air, shaking until the water itself took the shape of a human. Soon enough, the water took color and form, and in front of me stood a woman. "You're not Mizumi!" I took an offensive stance. "Calm down, the dragon was just a different form, they're both me but this is my Human form, the dragon was my real form" she explained. "I took this form because we have much to talk about" she told the truth. Her human form looked about 5'5 and had long, straight dark-blue hair that reached her mid-back. She had dark skin and wore a long, white strapped dress with a split around her left leg; she also sported long, white vinyl boots.

"This… Is your Inner World" Mizumi stretched her arms to the side.


	4. The Everlasting Feud

"Inner World?" I asked.

"An inner world is a place inside a Shinigami's mind where a Shinigami can communicate with his or her Zanpakuto, each Shinigami has a different Inner World, and this is yours" she held out her hands.

"An ocean of water?" I asked doubtfully

"It's mainly because of me, this Inner World is an ocean because of my powers but as we bond more it'll develop to something of your liking" she smiled. "Now then… A Shinigami is a 'spiritual entity' so to speak who is responsible for sending good spirits to Soul Society or Heaven as you humans call it and for slaying the bad spirits also known as Hollows. There will eventually be even stronger evil beings that escape from Hell or Hueco Mundo. For every Shinigami, there is a Zanpakuto Spirit such as I, from birth our partners are already chosen. We Zanpakuto come to Shinigami in their dreams and once they learn our name we communicate in the Inner World" she explained.

"But why when I went to sleep, you didn't come?" I asked.

"Once you learn my name just keep thinking about me, that's how I'll know you'll want to speak" she explained. "Once Shinigami and Zanpakuto have bonded enough, the Zanpakuto can go into Shikai form only if the Shinigami and Zanpakuto have bonded enough and the Shinigami has learn the Zanpakuto's name and command" Mizumi explained. "There is a place for Shinigami, its called Soul Society or Heaven as you call it" she explained.

"They live in Heaven?" I questioned.

"It's their base of operation, their also in charge of guarding it from invaders" Mizumi explained again. "By the way, what did you mean by Ayumi being a Quincy is a shame?" I asked once more. But Mizumi only sighed. "You cannot be friends with her Nayoka" she struck me by surprise, "Why not!?" I exclaimed. "Shinigami and Quincy cannot be friends, comrades or acquaintances. They are mortal enemies, those who fight with swords and those who fight with bows. They've been warring people since days long before even your grandfather was born. When Quincy kills Hollows, their souls aren't cleansed so the balance is disrupted and that's why the Shinigami despise them and whenever they get the chance, Shinigami will kill Quincy; that's the awful truth between the two" Mizumi harshly explained.

"I don't care about a feud going on with the both of us but Ayumi is my friend and she'll stay that way" I declared my friendship. "Where is the Quincy headquarters? I'll talk some sense into them" I was prepared. "Don't be so naïve, besides the Quincy clan leader is not merciful, he'll kill you on sight and believe me when I say it. As for their base of operations, I'm not aware" Mizumi responded. "You should go to Soul Society and get registered into a squad and receive training" Mizumi suggested.

"Squad?" I asked.

"Oh right I never told you; Shinigami operate in Squads of thirteen. Each squad has a purpose or special property that defines them. Each squad has a minimum of 70 shinigami in which there are twelve 'seats' as they call it which are actually ranks. To attain a rank, a Shinigami must attain their Shikai and must make them known as a powerful Shinigami as it is the general requirement for a seat, but a Captain may change this as he or she pleases. A Captain is the strongest shinigami of his or her squad and is followed by a lieutenant, his or her second in command. Out of all the Captains, they have a leader, the Captain-Commander whom is always the Captain of the 1st Squad and the Lieutenant-Commander is the head of all lieutenants and is the lieutenant to the Captain-Commander. The Captain-Commander is always the strongest of all captains, some Commanders have been known to be able to take on the entire Soul Society at the same time and win." Mizumi explained.

"Who's the current Captain-Commander?" I asked.

"When I was still in the Spirit World, Shinsuke Takasugi was Captain-Commander. He's been Captain-Commander for two hundred years" Mizumi said.

"Two hundred years!? A Shinigami can live for that long!?" I was astounded by how long he's been Captain-Commander. "A Zanpakuto Spirit, once they reach a certain age, they stop aging. Shinigami ages ten years for one human year. So one human year is one month in age for them" Mizumi explained. "There was an incident, eighteen years ago, when the Soul King found another Shinigami amongst the Gotei 13 that was fit enough to become a Captain. It was a woman if my memory serves me correctly and not even a captain. She was a Lieutenant, the 9th Squad lieutenant. But when the day of the fight was to begin, the lieutenant disappeared and so did the Captain. But they still keep their spaces open for them because people believe they're still alive. Some people speculate that the Captain-Commander got rid of them because he feared that she'd win" Mizumi explained.

"Which speculation do you believe?" I asked Mizumi.

"I believe the one where people say that it doesn't matter, the past is the past" she said with a stern voice. But I still laughed. "Come on Nayoka" Mizumi turned around and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going to Soul Society" she responded.


	5. To the 10th Squad!

"How do we get there?" I asked the figure fading out in front of me.

"Mizumi?" I held out my hand.

"I'm right here"

I was back in my room. "I can't believe she kicked me out" I folded my arms in anger.

"I'm right here" I turned around to see Mizumi glaring at me.

"Whoa! You could come out of the Inner World?" I asked.

"All Zanpakuto Spirits can, do you expect us to be cooped up in there forever? But when a Zanpakuto Spirit comes out, the power of the Zanpakuto changes" Mizumi remarked. "As you should know, the Zanpakuto gets its power from us, and when we come out its power is either half, null or full. If it's in the case of a fight, the Spirit may come out and fight with the Shinigami this way; the Spirit makes the Zanpakuto's power half so that the Spirit can have the other half power to fight as well. The Spirit may even choose to give the Zanpakuto full power while he or she has none, this way the Zanpakuto Spirit may go about researching or doing errands for the Shinigami while he or she is in a fight, but this leaves the Spirit at a fighting disadvantage. The Spirit may leave its owner and take all the power with him or her because of great dislike towards its owner" Mizumi explained.

"You'll need to change your body before we entire Soul Society" Mizumi looked through the window. "Change my body?" I asked as Mizumi walked towards me. I soon noticed that she walked through me as I felt a small, sharp pain throughout my body. "What was that for?" I waved my fist at Mizumi.

"Look what's in my hand" I stared at Mizumi holding my body. When I dashed to the mirror I was wearing a black, long-sleeved blouse and a white, karate belt attached to a short, black skirt. My slippers were now white boots. I noticed that I was also carrying a sword in its holster with its strap around my chest. "That's the traditional Shinigami costume" Mizumi notified me.

"What about my body there?" I pointed to the body in Mizumi's hands.

"I'll take care of it" Mizumi phased through it. But instead of through it, she went into the body. Soon, the body got up and began stretching its limbs. "D-Did you just take control of my body!?" I exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah… Or if you prefer I can just leave it here so that your mom or brother can find it and think your dead because you're not responding" Mizumi coldly stated.

"Fine" I gave in.

"When you're coming back find a shop and ask for a Mod Soul Pill" Mizumi told me as she took my sword and held it out into the air. "Open" she twisted the sword as a large, blue portal appeared. "There's your ride" Mizumi gave me back my sword.

"What do I do when I get in?" I asked.

"You'll know" she smiled and waved.

"Oh sure that's really helpful..." I muttered to myself as I crossed into the portal.

* * *

"Nayoka Azumi Kiminoko" I was in the middle of a large circular room surrounded by rows of desks with eyes staring at me. "We understand that you've become a newly turned Shinigami, it's our responsibility as the Central 42 to assign you a squad" a voice echoed from across the room. "Nayoka Azumi Kiminoko, you have now been granted a position in the 10th Squad under Captain Hinata Toru Ukitake, dismissed" he pounded a small mallet on the desk. "Send word to Captain Ukitake" the same voice told another. I soon found myself being escorted out of the building to what the man called the 'Tenth Squad Barracks'.

"This is the new recruit" the man that was escorting me told the three gate watchers. "Welcome to the Tenth Squad, Captain Ukitake is currently in his room so see him there" one of them led me in. The house was a traditional Japanese home as well as the doors, windows and walls.

"Welcome recruit!" a long, curly, pale-blonde haired man greeted me as he sat on a cushion pouring tea. He was wearing the black kimono with a white haori. "Might I know your name?" he began sipping the tea. "N-Nayoka" I stuttered.

"Come on, have a seat" he pointed at a cushion across a miniature table. "Tea?" he asked as he grabbed the kettle. "Yes please" I responded as he began pouring hot tea into a small glass cup.

"When did you acquire your Shinigami powers?" he asked concernedly.

"Yesterday" I responded and then began sipping the ginger tea.

"Do you know your Zanpakuto's name?" he asked.

"Yeah" I casually responded.

"Might I see your Shikai" I could tell he was excited as he hurriedly put down his tea.

"Sorry but… I don't know my command" I hung my head in disappointment.

"No need to be disappointed, you just learnt your Zanpakuto's name in a day that's great, after meeting their Zanpakuto some don't even know their name for about two weeks" he tried to cheer me up. "Either way, today's a great morning, don't be so sad. Nature is a great thing" he looked out the window and smiled as he heard the birds chirping. "Hey, Captain Ukitake, do you know the woman who disappeared after she was supposed to fight the Captain-Commander in a duel?" I eagerly looked at him. "If I know her… A bit" he stood up and looked through the window. "When she left, she took all the records associated with her and her captain so I'll have to tell what I know from off the top of my head" he rubbed his chin. "Tell me whatever you can, please!" I desperately looked at him for information, "Why are you so eager to hear about it? Is it important to you?" he turned around and looked at me. "It just sounded like an interesting story… Can you please tell me about it?" I looked at him and he sighed. "Very well, I'll tell you all I remember" he began.


	6. The Woman of Perfection

"All Shinigami have been prohibited by the Captain-Commander to speak their names under the requests of the lieutenant, only to refer to them by lieutenant and captain" he told me.

"Why not just tell me their names?" I asked.

"Being as how nice I am, I'm not willing to cross the Captain-Commanders wishes, he can be a terrifying man when he wants to be" his voice became serious. "Anyway, eighteen years it when it all began…" he began to tell the tale.

* * *

"The lieutenant had been known across the world as 'The Silent Assassin' because of her Zanpakuto. If I recall correctly, her Zanpakuto was of a Wind Element and she used the power of wind to her advantage. When in battle, she took light steps and used the wind to muffle her footsteps so her opponents would not hear where she is. As well as her silence, she was known to be the fastest person in the entire Soul Society, faster than even the 2nd Squad Captain Hikari Takanashi in which her Squad was known to be fast. She was also one of the very best in casting Kido spells in all of Soul Society.

There are seven levels of Reiryoku: Low Level Spiritual Energy which almost all Humans have. Average Spiritual Energy which low ranked seats and below have inclusive of non-seated members. Advanced Spiritual Energy for seats between 3rd and 6th; High Spiritual Energy for Lieutenants and below, Great Spiritual Energy is owned by average captains. Immense Spiritual Energy is owned by advanced captains and lastly, there are Vast Spiritual Energy owned by Uncontrollable Captains. The Lieutenant possessed Immense Spiritual Energy, matching that of our present Captain-Commander. Her sensory skills were the best in Soul Society also; she could pinpoint any person by either Reiryoku, Reiatsu or by their voice within even a range of ten miles. Not to mention her appearance, her red scarf around her neck and her straight, shiny, blonde hair that reached little below her shoulder, she was a beauty indeed" Captain Ukitake smiled.

"But her heart belonged to the captain, their Wind and Fire element combo was lethal, they were the unbeatable combo in all of Soul Society. Many were jealous of her and did failed attempts at assassinating her, but she was merciful and didn't even harm them when they tried attacking her, they didn't even harm her as she kept dodging and eventually they got tired. She would just hold out her hand to them with a smile and accept their hatred for her but pretend that they're friends.

Not to mention her physical prowess, she may have been small but she was strong. She wasn't as strong as Shin, neither did she have visible muscles but I remember she broke an enemy Shinigami's rib with a single punch. The Soul King nominated her to be the new Captain-Commander and waited two months for the duel between the two but she never showed up. When Shinigami were sent to investigate their barracks, all their belongings were gone. Captain Tsudasa of the 12th squad began making an android, a model of the Lieutenant but it was a somewhat success and somewhat failure. Instead of blonde hair, she had short, shoulder length, dark-blue hair. Her physical prowess was the same but her Reiryoku level was Great instead of Immense. She wasn't as nice or sociable either; she was a rule follower who strictly followed orders given to her by the Captain-Commander. She even eventually became the Lieutenant Commander under Shinsuke" Captain Ukitake finally ended.

"She really was an all-rounder wasn't she?" I looked at my Captain.

"She sure was" he still was smiling.

"Is it possible for you to tell me which Reiryoku class I am?" I looked at him with hope.

"Well, just talk to Keiko Tsudasa, the Captain of the 12th Squad, but just know your Reiryoku will continue to grow as you hone your skills more" he informed me as I ran out of the room. _"She reminds me of her… Maybe it's just her blonde hair" Hinata thought to himself. "She really is the woman of perfection…" he looked out the window again._

* * *

"Is this the 12th Squad Barracks?" I arrived at a large factory-like building.

"Yes it is" a one-eyed Shinigami spoke back.

"May I enter? I wish to see the Captain" I nervously spoke to the Cyclops.

"Very well but try not to disturb her research" he led me into the facility. As we approached the Captain, many Shinigami were around computers typing, while the Captain herself was monitoring Surveillance Cameras all around Soul Society. "Good" they all seem to be functioning she turned around and walked past me. "U-Um, ma'am, I'm here to-" I nervously spoke as she interrupted me.

"Yes I know, follow me" her long pink hair flowed as she hurriedly turned around the corner.

"Y-Yes!" I ran to catch up with her.

"I already know why you're here" she led me into a room with a large supercomputer attached to a gigantic test tube. "What's that computer for?" I asked as I stared at its size.

"Isn't it obvious? It's for Reiatsu, Reiryoku and other spiritual purposes" she scoffed. "Non scientists…" she groaned. "Step into that tube over there" she pointed to a person-sized tube which a cord attached to the top led to the supercomputer. "Before I go in, what does it do" I cautiously asked but she only glared at me with annoyance. "Okay, okay, damn…" I got into the container.

_"Scanning_…" I heard a computerized voice say. _"Scanning…" _I heard it once more. _"Reiryoku level identified,"_ and at last the container opened.

"Well? What's my Reiryoku level?" I asked with excitement.

"The same as every other newbie that comes in here, disgusting, Average Level" she turned off the supercomputer and stood there. "Well? You got your level, you can leave" she stared at me.

"Okay, damn! What's your problem?" I walked out of the room.

_"She came here for the first time with her Reiryoku level at Advanced…" Keiko muttered to herself. "Just like that lieutenant… She even looks like her… That wretched so-called woman of perfection!" Keiko slammed her fist on the keyboard of the supercomputer._

* * *

"Are those mod soul pills?" I stopped at a shop on my way to the gate to the Real World.

"Yes ma'am, straight from the 12th Squad itself" the Shinigami salesman responded.

"How much are they?" I began to pull out some money.

"Well this pack right here has three mod souls so that'll be three dollars please" I handed the salesman the money. "Thank you, bye!" I ran off.

_"Hm. She looks like that lieutenant from those years ago" the salesman smiled. "The woman of perfection" he began to look at the sky._


	7. Training in the Inner World

"Nayoka" Mizumi called out to me. "Look at your Inner World, the mist has spread out further" she pointed to the mist which was much farther away. "That means you're developing" she smiled to me. She was right, the mist was much farther away but it was all still water. "Take an offensive stance Nayoka" Mizumi notified me.

"O-Okay" I slowly took out my sword. I soon saw Mizumi hold out her hand and water from the ocean began slowly rising up until it took shape and then form and color; it was a sword. "En guard" she vanished from my sight. "Where is she…?" I scanned the area from my eyes. "Don't tell me…" I turned around and put my sword in front.

_Cling!_

As soon as I raised my sword, Mizumi appeared and our swords clashed. "Good" she smiled and jumped backwards. "How did you know I would appear behind you?" she asked.

"It's a typical battle tactic, strike from behind" I wasn't amused.

"Try now then" she ran towards me head on with the sword firmly in hand aimed at me. Just as I was about to slash her, she vanished. "Nice" I commented on that tactic. "Now where is she…?" I scanned the area. "Here" I heard her voice followed by a sharp pain digging into my arm; she was in front of me. Soon enough she jumped back to her pervious location, "Didn't expect me to attack you from the front did you?" Mizumi smirked. "The point of this exercise was to teach you where to pinpoint an enemy when they have used Shunpo" Mizumi explained. "But first it looks like I'll have to teach you how to sense Reiryoku first" Mizumi began. "Okay, do you know what Reiryoku is?" she asked.

"Spiritual Energy" I responded.

"Good, at least you know that" Mizumi said. "Zanpakuto and Shinigami bear the same Reiryoku, almost identical but only people who have Expert sensory skills can detect the small differences between the two Reiryoku. When a person Shunpo's to an area, there's a specific, 'beat' in their Reiryoku and all you need to do is to detect this beat and you found them" she instantly vanished.

_Cling!_ She attacked me from the front "Good" she vanished once more. _Cling! Cling!_ I was doing it, I could feel the change in her Reiryoku and I followed that change and that lead me to where she was. _Cling!_ Our swords clashed for the last time. "Good, so you've got Sensing Reiryoku down, now it's time for you to Shunpo" Mizumi folded her arms "Let's see…" she looked up, trying to find the words to say. "To Shunpo, you just need to make your Reiryoku flow to your feet and then think of an area and jump there. Instead of jumping, you'll be teleporting but you should be aware that Shunpo is only over short distances. The best Shunpo user known could've only Shunpo up to two miles" Mizumi explained.

"Two miles is a short distance?" I stood with a poker face.

"What I meant was!" she raised her voice "Don't expect to Shunpo from Karakura Town to India" she said with more detail. "Now try it" Mizumi asked me.

_Whew!_ The sound came when I moved from one area to another. _Whew! Whew!_

"This isn't hard…" I complained.

"That's because they're basic Shinigami techniques, they're not supposed to be hard, even though they're basics they'll help a lot in battle" Mizumi corrected me.

"When can I learn my Shikai?" I asked Mizumi.

"Well… I guess you should be proficient enough for Shikai" Mizumi looked at me.

"The command for a Zanpakuto is always related to them, look around what do you see?" she asked. "Water, water, more water, oh and I think that's water over there" I plainly laughed.

"Water is related to me, it's my element, now try and guess the command and remember it's related to water" she reminded me.

"Okay… Flow, Mizumi!" but nothing happened. "Gush, Mizumi!" also, nothing happened. I looked over to Mizumi as I overheard her laughter. "What are you laughing about?" I glared at her.

"Sorry, sorry, continue" she chuckled.

I looked around at my Inner World. "Water…" I thought to myself. "There's an ocean of water but I doubt the command is ocean, hmm… A large body of water" I closed my eyes and began to think. "Tsunami… No… A flood? Yes!" I excitedly opened my eyes.

"Seems like you've got it" Mizumi smiled at me.

"Flood, Mizumi!" the sword I held firmly in my hand began to gush a large amount of water. Soon enough the water wrapped around the long, thin sword. As the smoke cleared from the transformation, I now gripped the hilt of a new sword, the hilt has now been turned icy blue. The bottom of the sword were similar to that of a shark's teeth, the razors went along the bottom of the sword until it reached the tip. "Let's test your power against Hollows" Mizumi smiled.

The water in front of her began to rise until it took shape and color to form three hollows of different shape and size. "You can do that?" I looked at her in dismay.

"I control these waters, I can make them into anything I please, now go" she threw her hand outwards as the Hollows rampaged towards me. "Hya!" I jumped into the air as one big-fisted hollow punched the water I was standing on. "Not too skilled" I said to myself as I charged downwards on the Hollow.

_Slllllllllllick!_

That was the sound as my Mizumi cut his entire body in half. _Vrrrrr!_ A Hollow resembling a Mosquito buzzed from behind me, I quickly ducked as it went straight into the dog-like Hollow. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as I charged towards the Hollows. I leaped into the air and dropped unto the Mosquito-Hollow's head and sunk my Mizumi into its mask, the Dog-Hollow leaped at me but I dodged by leaning backwards. As I leaned backwards I stuck my Mizumi into the air and the Dog went straight through it, being cut in half as well.

"Excellent" Mizumi applauded.


	8. The Karakura Summer Festival

"Nayoooooo" Rin ran to hug me.

"Hi Rin" I chuckled. "How long has it been? Haven't seen you in a long time" I asked her.

"One week, two days, seven hours and forty-one minutes" she told me.

"Err… Right… Anyway what are we going to do today?" I asked Rin.

"We were going to a carnival this afternoon, are you coming?" she asked.

"Of course and y'know for a braniac you don't look or talk like one" I looked at her.

"Because it's boriiiiiiiing" she complained, "And I doubt any of you want to hear about my scientific labs, adventures and so on. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em" she spun around happily.

* * *

"You made it!" Rin hugged me.

"Of course I would Rin" I chuckled. "Are the others here?" I questioned.

"Not sure, they all said maybe when I invited them" Rin responded. The Karakura Town Summer Festival was held every year in the Karakura Park where many salespersons and entrepreneurs would sell their goods to the people who lived in Karakura Town. "Mom?" I noticed her stall from a few feet away. "Even you're here?" I looked at her.

"This is great business honey" she smiled at me.

"Everything's all set ma" Dante came out from the back room.

"Dante!? You're helping her!?" I exclaimed with surprise.

"Yeah… Not like I have anything better to do, all my friends went across the island to beaches and hotels and I'm stuck here" he complained.

"You've been a great help Dante" my mom smiled at him.

"Eh, all in a day's work I guess..." he put his hands behind his head and began to walk off with a lollipop in his mouth. "Okay, see ya mom" I waved and ran off to Rin's location.

"Test your brain over here! Think you're smart? Try your brain against this guy right here, Ichiro Kato!" a short, stout man in a blue suit announced. "Go on Rin you can beat the guy, you're definitely smarter than him" I motivated her.

"Well…" Rin was unsure.

"You there! You look smart, come on up!" He pointed directly at Rin.

"No chance in resisting now" I pushed her to the stage. Both participants stood around a podium, Ichiro was tall but fat and wore a blue suit. "Alright! Question number one! What number is pi equivalent to?" the announcer asked. "That's easy" Rin laughed to herself, _Bing!_ Ichiro's buzzer lit up.

"Three point one four" he told the announcer. _Bing! Bing!_

"That's correct! Next question, what is the smallest particle of a living thing?" the announcer asked. _Bing!_ Ichiro's buzzer lit up again. "An atom" he responded

"That's correct!" the announcer announced.

"_Rin is losing? Impossible…"_ I said to myself

"I'm losing?" Rin tightened her fist. "I won't lose! Rin reached into her coat pocket and wore her glasses. "Bring on the next question announcer!" she exclaimed.

"Right… Well, what is the first element of the Periodic Table?" he asked. _Bing!_ Rin's buzzer lit up. "Hydrogen!" she exclaimed.

"Correct! What is the twentieth element of the Periodic Table?" the announcer asked. Bing! Rin's buzzer lit up again. "Calcium!"

"Correct!" he announced.

"Ion! Potassium! Filtration! Pollination! Fertilization!" _Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing!_ Rin got every answer right. "It looks like Ms. Rin Kagamine here is the smarter of the two!" the announcer held her hand up as the audience began to applaud her.

* * *

"I knew you'd win" I told Rin as she took off her glasses.

"Feels good to express my inner braniac sometimes" she smiled. "It's time for the fireworks!" a man announced as everybody rushed over to the Karakura Lake including Rin and I. "Five!" people began counting down. "Four! Three! Two! One! Happy Summer!" Fireworks began lighting up the night sky. "Happy Summer…?" I looked awkwardly at Rin.

"Yeah, not the best line" Rin admitted.

* * *

"Nayoka, I believe it's time I taught you one of my moves" Mizumi said.

"Yes!" I raised my hands in accomplishment.

"Before I teach you, there's something you should know about me, I can absorb water" she told me. "Absorb water?" I asked.

"This absorbed water is stored inside me until you do whatever you want to do with it. Convert it into Reishi or attack with it, but I'm going to teach you firstly how to convert it into Reishi" she walked over to me. "Dip me in the water" Mizumi commanded, at first I thought she meant herself but I figured she meant the Zanpakuto I was holding. Slowly, I dipped the shark-resembling Zanpakuto into the water, from only my thoughts of wanting it to absorb the water, water began filling the Zanpakuto, there was no visible change neither on Mizumi herself either but I could tell if it was empty or full. "Now, sense the Reishi inside the water and tell me when you've picked it up" Mizumi commanded. It was hard in sensing Reishi in inanimate objects because they have no life force but finally, I picked it up. "Now pull the Reishi towards you, when you do it'll heal yours or other people's wounds whether you decide to exert the Reishi instead of pulling it. Instead of healing, you can gush out the water as a distraction or as an attack but you need to remember this **VITAL** information" she put stress on the vital. "I **NEED** to have water inside me to perform any moves, remember that okay?" she made sure I remembered that. "I remember" I told her before awakening standing and looking at the mirror in the bathroom of Rin's house.

* * *

"Hahahaha" an anonymous feminine voice cackled as I walked along the Karakura Lake's shore. "Who's there?" I turned around.

"I want to play a game…" the voice said again.


	9. One Will Die

"Do you want to know why your friend Mezashi wasn't at the festival?" the voice spoke.

"No! Leave Mezashi out of this, please!" tears ran down my eyes.

"Oh he's not dead" the voice cackled, "yet" the voice laughed.

"I've been sent here… Just to test you nothing more" the voice admitted. "You have two choices, save Mezashi or save an injured Shinigami" a portal opened up both left and right of me. The left portal showed Mezashi in a cage surrounded by a dozen hollows, the portal on the right showed a Shinigami lying on the ground groaning in pain with a small Hollow flying over him and laughing. "Now choose, your friend or the Shinigami" the voice awaited my choice "Either way, one will die" I looked around with a face full of hate. "Save the Shinigami!" Mezashi exclaimed from the left portal, "He's worth more than me, I can't offer you anything, I have no powers or whatever, save him Nayoka!" he shouted. I slowly walked over to the left portal with tears running down my eyes "Are you sure… Mezashi?" I cried. "Yes Nayoka… I guess this is goodbye" he said with a smile, even though he was smiling I could see the tears running from his eyes. "Mezashi… I lo-" the portal closed and the voice started cackling again. "Why did you do that!?" I exclaimed with anger, "You have made your decision Nayoka, Mezashi will die" I was forcefully pulled into the right portal.

* * *

_Oof!_

I landed on the cold, hard, rocky ground. _Roar!_ The hollow hovering above the injured Shinigami roared. "It's just one hollow…" I took an offensive stance. "Over here!" I attracted its attention. The hollow looked like a hawk swooping down to my area "Water Whiplash!" I swung my Zanpakuto in an arc as water sliced a part of the hollows wings. "My wing… How dare you!?" the Hollow spoke.

"H-Hollows c-can speak?" I nervously asked.

"I'm no mere Hollow you idiot, I'm a level higher than that of those meager classes, I'm an Adjuchas!" the Hollow flapped its wing violently as the ground raised a massive dust storm. "How about this!?" the Hawk flapped its wing as razor sharp feathers came shooting from the sky. I couldn't see anything but I relied on my instincts to tell me where to go_, sling! Sling!_ The feathers hit the ground. _Sling! Sling!_ The last feather scraped my shoulder; I fell to the ground on my knees as I looked over at the messy, light-blue haired Shinigami with his bank turned to me not moving an inch. "Is he dead?" I wondered to myself, "What are you thinking about!?" I turned around to find the Hollow's talons arched towards me. I vanished. "What? Where did you go?" the Hollow scanned the area.

"It's called Shunpo" I said from atop the Hollow's back, "Water Whiplash!" I swung my Zanpakuto in an arc, slicing the Hollow in half "T-This C-Can't Be… I'm an Adjuchas!" the Hollow turned into dust. "I'm about a quarter full…" I looked at Mizumi. I ran over to the Shinigami to notice that he was breathing, "Hang on! I'll get you out of here!" I exclaimed as I notice his groaning to which his eyes barely opened. A moment later, his eyes shut again.

* * *

"You're awake" I walked into my room to find him sitting on my bed holding his head and groaning, "Where am I?" the Shinigami looked at me.

"Karakura Town in Japan" I responded.

"Who are you?" he asked one more question.

"Nayoka Kiminoko, a Shinigami like you, I found you in some dark, cold, rocky place with an Adjuchas hovering over you" I explained.

"I was in Hueco Mundo searching on information to find Valorrez among the Hollow, but none would help me so I killed them. But more kept coming, it was no problem until more Adjuchas came and even a Vasto Lorde, it was too much for me…" he looked away.

"Why were you looking for Valorrez? Who is he? What's your name?" I asked the Shinigami.

"My name is Ezael Takahiro, when I was young an Arrancar by the name of Valorrez killed my parents, so I swore revenge from that day, I got information that Arrancars live in Hueco Mundo so I tried my luck there" he explained. "Thank you, for saving me" he told me. "And may I ask how did you heal me?" to which I responded "I have a Water-type Zanpakuto, it's capable of converting water into Reishi, so I converted it and poured the Reishi into you" I explained while smiling.

"Water-type Zanpakuto?" he seemed surprised for a bit.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No" he held his head down. "I'm sorry but I must go" he grabbed his Zanpakuto from the corner of the room and escaped through my bedroom window. "Ezael Takahiro…" I wondered to myself.

* * *

"Ezael Takahiro…" I searched a Database book from the Soul Society Library. "Ugh, Mizumi can I get a hand here please?" I groaned as water sprayed from my Zanpakuto and took form and color to shape into Mizumi. We searched a dozen books together but we came up with no results. Aha! "Right here" Mizumi handed me a book. "Ezael Takahiro, age one hundred and twenty at the time, he was kicked out of the Academy for severely assaulting students, his current location is unknown and this was eighty years ago" Mizumi explained.

"Assaulting students? That doesn't seem like him, he seems like a nice person to me" I wondered to myself as Mizumi faded back into the Zanpakuto. "There must be something behind this" I tried reasoning out the situation.

* * *

"Did you do as I ask?" a mysterious voice in a rotatable chair asked.

"Yes my lord" another dark voice said while kneeling.

"Good… And who did she choose?" the male-sounding voice from the chair asked.

"She chose the Shinigami my lord" the voice kneeling said again.

"Good, all is going according to plan" he laughed menacingly. "I want you to take the Amazoness, Pilot, Raina, Maunten and Kazan with you, execute Operation B" the voice from the chair laughed. "Yes my lord"


	10. The Strongest Lieutenant

**_BOOM!_**

Fire roared from a smashed building with smoke engulfing the sky. _Oof! Uwa!_ The sounds of Shinigami being slain by swords, Whoosh_! _A flood of water rushed through a section of Soul Society. _Badumdadum!_ Was the sound as the ground itself lifted itself into the air, toppling buildings.

"Captain-Commander" a blue-haired Misaki entered the Captain-Commander's quarters.

"What is it Misaki?" the Captain-Commander began drinking grape juice.

"A portion of Soul Society is being overrun sire; the total damage done has been estimated to be ten percent of Soul Society already." Misaki explained.

"How many of them are there?" he asked as he stuffed his face with the entire bottle of grape juice. "Five of them sir" Misaki reported.

"Where in Soul Society are they? And what powers are we seeing?" the Captain-Commander asked. "There have been reports of flooding, fire, the earth shaking and rumbling, and Shinigami being killed in a sword fight sir. The flooding is said to be nearby the 3rd Squad, the fire by the 8th Squad, the Earth shaking by the 2nd squad and Shinigami being killed in combat by the 6th squad sir" Misaki reported. "Tell the Lieutenants of each squad to combat these disruptions that are closest to them" the Captain-Commander ordered.

* * *

"This Lieutenant meeting has been called to order" Misaki stood amongst the other Lieutenants. "The Lieutenants of squads three and eight are to engage the personnel disrupting Soul Society and kill them, the Lieutenants of Squads five and thirteen send a message to the captains of squads ten and twelve and notify them that they're to take care of this threat, is this understood?" Misaki commanded the lieutenants but nobody responded. "Is that understood?" she repeated with an angry tone.

"We don't care for your orders" Sakura Shihoin, lieutenant of the 2nd Squad spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Misaki glared at her.

"We all were ready to vote on Mitsuaki for his spot as Lieutenant-Commander, if not Mitsuaki then Reza, Mitsuaki is the strongest of us here and all of us trust him, you just cheated him out of his spot" Sakura lectured the android Misaki. "I was made a model of the Lieutenant which means I possess all her attributes and I am by far better than all of you combined" Misaki glared at Sakura.

"You're just a failed experiment Misaki, I don't need to list anymore but you don't even have her hair color" Reza Kuchiki, lieutenant of the 6th Squad spoke up. Everyone could see Misaki tense up as she clenched her fists "Orders are orders!" she Shunpo'd away.

"Thanks for sticking up for me you guys" Mitsuaki, lieutenant of the 8th Squad said as he lay on the floor. "Well I guess I better take care of that fire hazard" he and the other lieutenants set out.

* * *

"Umm… Can you please stop flooding Soul Society please?" Shuzu Nakahara, lieutenant of the 3rd division shook as she held her sword out to a small, light-skinned girl who had shoulder length, blue hair tied into a ponytail, she wore a similar dress as Mizumi. "Eh?" the girl stopped using her water techniques. "You're the lieutenant here to kill me? You can't even stand properly, you're shaking from head to toe" the girl started laughing.

"M-Might I know your name?" Shuzu asked with her chin-length black hair and her golden badge tied to her right arm. "Eh, I guess it's only common courteousy to make you know the name of your killer, my name is Raina and might I know the name of my victim?" Raina chuckled.

"S-Shuzu… Nakahara, lieutenant of the 3rd Squad" Shuzu shook in her Shinigami outfit.

"Ah, you have ranks, very well then; there are seven of us, each ranked a number based on our strength. Spellcaster Raina, rank #5 ready for battle!" Raina took an offensive stance.

* * *

"Stop this wreckage" Sakura Shihoin stood firm on top a building looking down on the large, muscular, tan skinned Spellcaster. "And what if I say no?" the man turned around to look at her.

"Then I'll have to kill you like what I was sent here to do" Sakura said while her long pink hair with a red bow at the left corner was waving in the breeze. "A little pink girl is the lieutenant sent here to kill me? HA!" the Spellcaster started laughing. "Spellcaster #7, Maunten!" he held a boulder on top of his head. "2nd Squad Lieutenant, Sakura Shihoin" she Shunpo'd away from the house top.

* * *

"I'll kindly ask you to stop please" Reza Kuchiki Shunpo'd to the sounds of Shinigami fainting.

"But I was enjoying myself" the Spellcaster turned around. His curly, chin-length blue hair and regular human clothing easily gave away his location. "You're a swordsman but yet you're not even wearing a suit of armor" Reza noticed the thin sword in the Spellcaster's hands.

"You're swordsmen too but I don't criticize you for not wearing a suit of armor do I?" the Spellcaster chuckled. "Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine, Shinigami" Pilot looked at him.

"6th Squad Lieutenant, Reza Kuchiki" Reza announced.

"A lieutenant? My, my how blessed am I to be fighting a lieutenant already" the Spellcaster chuckled. "Spellcaster #6, Pilot" Pilot responded.

* * *

"Yo" Mitsuaki slowly walked up to a tall, dark-blue haired lady wearing a bone necklace and in a shaggy, brown dress. "You the lady causing the fire?" Mitsuaki yawned; Mitsuaki had messy, black hair and always wore a pink scarf around his neck. "That's me" the lady smiled back. "Are you the one sent here to finish me?" the Amazoness looked at him.

"Yeah" Mitsuaki stretched. "Too much effort though" he yawned again.

_Cling!_

The Amazoness' long, sharp fingernails were scratching against Mitsuaki's sword, Mitsuaki didn't even turn around, and he only took his sword out and put it behind him. "I'm not as vulnerable as I look" the Amazoness jumped backwards.

"What's your name? I'm Mitsuaki Saisei, lieutenant of the 8th squad" Mitsuaki looked at the Amazoness. "My name is Amazoness, rank #4" Amazoness responded.

"Rank #4? So you're the 4th strongest? Hmm… Just to let you know, you're dealing with the strongest Lieutenant around" Mitsuaki glared at her.


	11. Shikais Released!

"This is almost no fun, Nakahara" Raina knocked Shuzu to the ground. "Use your Shikai or a Bankai or something, I'm getting bored" Raina glared at Shuzu with disappointment from a top a roof.

"Command the skies, Burizado!" Shuzu's Zanpakuto showed little change except for the fact that it had become icy white and the coldness could be seen from it. "That's more like it" Raina smiled.

"Flying Ice Spikes!" Shuzu swung her Zanpakuto in arc arch as three spikes made from ice charged towards Raina but she easily dodged them by teleporting to another house top. "It looks like your shyness and nervousness has gone a bit, haven't they?" Raina seemed impressed. "Aqua #2: Water Blast" Raina held her palm forward as a small ball of water shot out from it. Surprisingly, Shuzu dodged only to get blasted by another to the face. "Slow" Raina looked at her with disappointment. "Aqua #3: Rain from the Sky" Raina shot balls of water into the air. "You're open" Raina appeared behind Shuzu with a sword about to stab her back but Shuzu whispered back "I was hoping you'd do that" and quickly stooped on her knees and slashed Raina's leg instead. "Gah!" Raina fell to the ground, holding her bleeding leg "I told you, I'm a lieutenant" Shuzu pride fully stabbed the injured Raina in her heart.

"Fool…" Raina's voice was heard behind Shuzu as blood filled the air. Shuzu looked at the previous Raina she fought melt to water and then looked at the new uninjured Raina. "You're so gullible" Raina laughed, standing over Shuzu.

* * *

Sakura then appeared on a different housetop just as Maunten threw the boulder at the previous one. "Earthquake #2: Magnitude 8.0!" Maunten began violently stomping his feet as walls and houses quickly collapsed, even the ground below Maunten himself. The sudden jerk of the house to the ground that Sakura was standing on threw her to the ground. "Got ya!" Maunten charged forward and grabbed Sakura by her neck. "Think you were safe up there?" Maunten slammed her body to the ground. "Get this, I'm stronger than you are" Maunten began using his fists to plow the downed Sakura, as each fist pounded her body, the ground trembled and each of her bones were ready to break. "Ha!" Maunten attempted the final blow but Sakura Shunpo'd behind him and kicked his body into rubble of house debris. "You say you're stronger when you were busy plowing a clone?" Sakura admitted as the clone vanished. "Pretty much!" Maunten appeared to the right side of Sakura and slammed his fist into her face causing her entire body to be thrown several feet away. "You don't got what it takes" Maunten laughed as he pride fully walked forwards.

Sakura stumbled as she stood up and wiped a few drops of blood from her face, "Let's see what you've got now, Maunten" Sakura smirked. "Shunko!" her Shinigami outfit tore off as she sported a black, tight-fit, noodle jumpsuit that was strapped at her shoulders and curved around her cleavage and wrapped around her waist. Also, she wore a tight-fit pants with a white and black, flat bottom shoes; her figure was also seen oozing a white aura. "Let's rock" Sakura charged forward.

* * *

"Hado #2: Byakurai!" Reza launched a medium-sized white beam at Pilot but Pilot merely jumped in the air. "Hado #1: Sho" Reza launched a small white ball of energy from above Pilot that struck Pilot and threw him to the ground. "Way of the Sword #1: Queen's Armor" Pilot emitted a white aura from his sword which spread around his body until it formed a metal suit of royal armor. "Way of the Sword #2: King's Sword" Pilot held out his thin sword as a white aura gathered around the sword, turning it into a mighty, royal greatsword. "Is this armor suitable enough for you?" Pilot mocked Reza.

"Hado #2: Byakurai" Reza launched the white beam of energy at Pilot from the sky but Pilot vanished from Reza's eyes. _Cling!_ Pilot and Reza's swords clashed in the air. "How did you know I'd come behind you?" Pilot asked Reza.

"It's a typical thing to do" Reza responded. "People attack from behind expecting the person to be caught by surprise but what they don't know is that they'll be expecting it since that tactic is overused" Reza scolded Pilot. "Hado #1: Sho!" Reza blasted a white ball of energy at Pilot from a point blank range but Pilot merely teleported to the ground. "You'll have to do better than that Spellcaster" Reza stared at Pilot. "Have it your way then" Pilot raised his sword and appeared behind Reza with his sword arched out to the right. _Ugh!_ Reza groaned as he knelt on the air while holding his abdomen, "I never expected him to be that fast, especially in a suit of armor" Reza coughed blood.

"Satisfied?" Pilot stabbed Reza on the shoulder before kicking him to the ground.

"Judge, Shinpan no Ken, Stage one!" a cloud of smoke surrounded Reza as a result of the transformation. When the smoke cleared, Reza's sword resembled half-shurikens which curved downwards, the sword was visibly made up of eight half-shurikens. "I'll be the judge of your power" Reza cut the air.

* * *

"Amazoness #1: Double Fire Ball" the Amazoness ran forward to Mitsuaki with her hands covered in a ball of fire. _"Hya!"_ the Amazoness threw one of the fireballs from a long range but Mitsuaki merely Shunpo'd behind her and held her neck to which she threw the other fireball behind her but Mitsuaki Shunpo'd in front of her and knocked her into the building next to them with a kick. "Amazoness Spirit #1: Rhino" the Amazoness charged through the building.

"Don't" Mitsuaki held his blade at her neck as she came through the hole she made.

_"So fast!"_ the Amazoness whispered to herself, "Hmph, you're pretty fast" Amazoness admitted. "But not fast enough" a figure kicked Mitsuaki several feet forward but Mitsuaki managed to gain his balance.

"What wa-" Mitsuaki was hit by one of Amazoness' fireballs to the chest before he could finish his sentence. "Not so fast are you now?" Amazoness kicked Mitsuaki into the ground from above. Mitsuaki immediately got up from the blow and Shunpo'd to the top of a building. "Come with the sound of lightning and thunder, Raiu!"Mitsuaki's Zanpakuto turned into a long, blue sword with a pink scarf on the hilt, the entire sword was covered in lightning. "You really believe that just your Shikai is enough to beat me?" Amazoness scoffed.

"Who says I'm stopping there?" Mitsuaki looked at her. "Lightning Armor!" lightning struck Mitsuaki from the sky covering him with an armor of electricity. _Whoosh!_ Mitsuaki appeared behind Amazoness "Who's the slow one now?" Mitsuaki kicked Amazoness to which she flew over ten feet away. Mitsuaki appeared in front of her and dug his sword into her shoulder as she fell to the ground in pain. "Did I mention that I'm also the fastest lieutenant?" Mitsuaki looked at her.


	12. Spellcasters Defeated! (Part 1)

"This fight has come to an end it seems, sad" Raina developed water around her hand, "You seem kind of weak for a Lieutenant" Raina thrusted her hand forward. "W-What!?" Raina exclaimed as the water around her hand turned to ice when Shuzu touched it with her hands, "D-Do you notice anything?" Shuzu asked shyly. "Your glove!" Raina noticed that the hand she touched the water with had no glove; Shuzu had been wearing white gloves since the fight started. "Icy Touch" the ice and Raina's hand spreaded to her shoulder. "How can you make things freeze just by mere contact!?" Raina demanded an answer as she jumped backwards, away from Raina. "M-My Zanpakuto is always looking out for me" Shuzu smiled. "She gave me her ice powers that whenever I touch something it turns to ice, that's why I gave gloves; not only that, after I use Shikai or Bankai, my Zanpakuto takes over me more, making me less shy" Shuzu smiled at the Spellcaster.

"Bankai?" Raina froze in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go Bankai on you" Shuzu smiled. "My Zanpakuto says I'm too nice though, but she's only looking out for me" Shuzu smiled once again. "P-Please forgive me Raina! I'll have to finish this soon" Shuzu bowed in respect.

"Finish this? HA!" Raina laughed, "You can't beat me" she laughed again, "Aqua #4: Water Dome" Raina gushed a flood of water from her mouth that collected and grew into a twenty foot tall dome filled with water. "Aqua #5: Fish Transformation" Raina announced as she grew a fin in the middle of her blue hair, her hair grew longer to her waist and she grew fins at both her elbows and gills on her cheeks. "This is my arena" the dome was filled with water so Shuzu couldn't breathe or talk. "Hya! Ha!" Raina darted back and forth from Raina, clawing her skin. "Snowy Weather" Shuzu launched a ball of ice into the sky. "What are you doing!?" Raina questioned as snow began to fall from the sky. "Just snow?" Raina smirked. "Look again" Shuzu gargled. The snow that touched the ice dome immediately turned to ice and began to cover the water dome. Soon enough, the water dome had become an ice dome. "This is my domain now Raina" Shuzu held her Zanpakuto forward as an ice spear from the walls of the ice dome launched forward and grazed across Raina's shoulder.

"Flying Ice Spikes!" Shuzu swung her Zanpakutto in an arc as three ice spikes flung themselves towards Raina. "Too simple" Raina dodged by throwing her body to the right.

"Is it?" Shuzu had hold of Rena's arm as ice spreaded from Shuzu's ungloved hand to Raina's arm. "Damn you!" Raina tried to wrestle herself out of Shuzu's grip.

"It's useless Raina, this is where it ends for you" the ice transferred to all of Raina's body. "I'll just leave you here as you would be useful in questioning" Shuzu sheathed her Zanpakuto. "S-Sorry Raina!" Shuzu bowed. _Wheeewwwwwp! Whewp! Whewp!_ Three water balls shot rained from the sky and slammed into Shuzu in her neck and shoulders as she dropped to the ground.

* * *

Sakura in her Shunko form was definitely faster than Maunten. "Grrr, c'mere!" Maunten got irritated with Sakura's constant teleporting and kicking him somewhere on the body strategy. "Here!" Maunten grabbed Sakura's leg immediately as she Shunpo'd to kick him, "I've got you now" Maunten smirked as he began slamming Sakura's body on the ground. "Earthquake #1: Dig!" Maunten fused with the Earth below him. "How can you attack what you can't see?" Maunten taunted Sakura. Sakura had immediately jumped and stayed in the air to be cautious of Maunten appearing below her feet, "You think going in the air will save you?" Sakura heard Maunten's voice just as a swarm of small rocks shot towards the air. "Earthquake #6: Rock Shower!" Maunten drilled out of the ground. More and more rocks broke from off the ground and shot at Sakura who constantly Shunpo'd to avoid any injury.

"Looks like that Shunko is just for show" Maunten appeared behind Sakura and immediately plowed her body with a single fist that sent her to the ground. "I must admit Maunten" Sakura got up brushing rubble off her shoulders, "You've put up a good fight and I thank you for that but I cannot allow you to live any longer, I have finished scanning your moves and as a Lieutenant it's time for me to execute you" Sakura glared at Maunten with a fatal glare. "HA! Execute me!? You must be joking little girl!" Maunten bellowed just as Sakura slowly lifted her right arm sideways, "Show them your bite, Tonbo!" a white aura wrapped around her arm as her Zanpakuto vanished and a long, thin sword developed from a ring on Sakura's middle finger. "I'm glad that I got this Zanpakuto because it agrees with me" Sakura looked at her sword. "It agrees with you?" Maunten was curious.

"The 2nd Squad works with speed and agility, my Zanpakuto is thin so it allows for quick, multiple strikes for a person with sufficient speed and easy, undetectable movements." Sakura explained. "It's been fun Maunten" Sakura smiled before appearing behind Maunten. Maunten hadn't even anticipated her to be so fast; as he gazed behind him he noticed a gap on his shoulders. "H-How!? S-So fast!" Maunten glared at her. "Amazoness! Pilot!" Maunten desperately ran from the area for help.

"It doesn't matter how much you run Maunten, you can't escape my speed" Sakura appeared alongside Maunten before twisting her body in a spinning motion as her thin sword slashed at Maunten several times. Before Sakura left the area, she held a note in her hand that read:

'_Don't finish the fight early, find out about his skills first. But make sure to finish the fight in less than an hour or you'll be out of the Squad. –Hikari'_

"I did it Captain" Sakura smiled as she released her Shunko and Shikai before running off her to her Squad District.


	13. Spellcasters Defeated! (Part 2)

"You'll be the judge of my power?" Pilot laughed at Reza. "I'm stronger than you'll ever be Shinigami" Pilot charged at Reza. Reza took no time in Shunpo'ing several feet behind Pilot, "Running away are we?" Pilot turned back. Cling! Reza's sword and Pilot's broadsword clashed against each other with the two opponents staring at each other. It was obvious Pilot's sword had more power as it was wider of the two. "Way of the Sword #3: Knight's Bravery!" Pilot and his sword were covered in a broad, white aura. "Scared now Shinigami?" Pilot's sword easily overpowered Reza's sword as Reza was pushed to the ground. "Gah!" Reza screamed as the tip of Pilot's broadsword managed to cut his shoulder.

"His sword…" Reza thought as he continuously jumped backwards away from the fiend. "His armor is no doubt incredibly strong, his sword attacks with such force and that aura of his increases his speed and his sword's power" Reza thought to himself.

"Okay" Reza stood up, no longer holding his shoulder. "Shinpan no Ken! Stage Two!" Reza held the hilt of his Zanpakuto as it began to glow. "Stage Two?" Pilot looked confused. When the glowing stopped, Reza was folding his arms while surrounded by a swarm of two dozen half-shurikens constantly spinning in the air. "What!?" Pilot screamed. "How can you do that!?" He looked in anger.

"It's my Zanpakuto, it's not a special ability if you're wondering. It's just that it comes in three forms" Reza explained. "Each form has a general purpose, Stage One was the sword I was using before, it's for Close Combat, this is Stage Two and it's for Long-Range Combat" Reza explained as the two dozen half-shurikens propelled towards Pilot. Pilot's huge sword gave him an advantage of blocking against the half-shurikens. Cling! Cling! Cling! Reza's half-shurikens clawed at Pilot's armor. "Gah!" one of the half-shurikens managed to cut Reza's abdomen through a small, open space in his armor. "This is too much!" Pilot was being overwhelmed by the amount of half-shurikens, piercing his armor and scratching his face. "Have you had enough?" the half-shurikens moved back to swirl around Reza.

"Had enough?" Pilot said to himself as he kneeled on the ground. "**Had enough!?**" Pilot raged. "Way of the Sword #4: Helmet of the Prince!" Pilot received a thick, steel helmet. "Way of the Sword #5: The Princess' Sorrrow!" Pilot's wounds immediately healed. "Once I have all the armor on…" Pilot maniacally laughed. "**Way of the Sword #5: Way of a God!"** Pilot screamed as his body then began to grow to form a 20 foot tall man bathed in gold armor and a golden sword with small, white wings at the hilt. "Are you scared now Shinigami!?" Pilot roared at Reza with his deep voice.

"If you weren't letting your anger get the best of you, I would be. But just by my Zanpakuto getting through your armor you have let your anger get the best of you and therefore, you shall be easily defeated" Reza bravely looked at Pilot with not even a bit of fear.

"**You're going to rue the day you dare challenged me to a fight!**" Pilot slowly slammed his fist on the ground where Reza was standing. "Shinpan no Ken! Stage Three!" Reza exclaimed from on Pilot's large fist. The two dozen half-shurikens finally came together and formed a huge axe, "Stage Three is for Brute Force" Reza said as he ran up Pilot's arm and thrusted the axe forward.

* * *

"In any battle you should not let your anger get the best of you, then you can consider yourself already beaten" Reza gave wise words to the body of the dead Pilot in front of him.

* * *

"Amazoness #1: Double Fire Ball" Amazoness shot two fireballs towards Mitsuaki but he simple Shunpo'd past them. "I won't lie to you, you're fast" Amazoness caught Mitsuaki's leg behind her, "But you're predictable" she firmly held his leg. "Amazoness Spirit #2: Cheetah!" Amazoness placed her leg just under Mitsuaki's chin, "This'll hurt cutie" she warned him before rapidly attacking Mitsuaki with a series of kicks. "You look so helpless" Amazoness laughed before throwing his body against the wall, "Amazoness Spirit #3: Gorilla" Amazoness took him up with a single hand and smashed him into the nearby wall and began to fiercely pound her fist into Mitsuaki. "You may be the strongest and the fastest of your Lieutenant friends but so am I from the group of Spellcasters that came here" Amazoness admitted while walking away from the downed Mitsuaki.

"But you're forgetting something Amazoness" Mitsuaki struggled to get up. "Try and sense your comrades, they're all gone while all of my comrades are still alive" Mitsuaki taunted Amazoness. What he just said angered her as she turned around to kick him in the face but he held her leg, "It's my turn now to defeat you" Mitsuaki glared at her. "Lightning Vortex!" Mitsuaki charged his Zanpakuto with electricity before throwing Amazoness and blasting a charge of electricity towards her. As the electricity made contact with her, it formed into a sphere of electricity that continuously shocked Amazoness. "Gah! Ugh! Let me out!" Amazoness screamed, "Amazoness #2: Overheat" Amazoness stretched her arms outwards and blasted a series of flames which wrapped around her. The longer the fire was there, the more the fire sphere extended and extended before it busted Amazoness through the Lightning Vortex. "Lightning Wolves!" Mitsuaki commanded the strike of three bolts of lightning just as he saw Amazoness. The bolts of lightning struck just in front of Mitsuaki forming wolves made from lightning; these wolves took no hesitation in charging towards the injured Amazoness. "I-I r-refuse to be…" Amazoness struggled to get up, "I refuse to be… Treated like a ragdoll" Amazoness glared forward. "Amazoness #9: Volcanic Eruption" the wolves still charged at Amazoness.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuaki asked.

"If I'm not going to win this battle… Then you and Seireitei shall perish with me" Amazoness wrapped herself in an orb of fire. Slowly and slowly, the orb emitted intense heat that caused the wolves to disappear. "You're going to blow yourself up!?" Mitsuaki exclaimed in question.

"It's the only way!" the orb expanded as the fire took a deeper shade of red. The earth below Amazoness began to crack and fire emitted from the orb and burned nearby objects, "Farewell Shinigami!" the heat was too much.

**_BOOM!_**

The entire Eighth Squad Area vanished from Soul Society and was replaced with a gigantic, black crater filled with fire.


	14. Promoted to 5th Seat!

"What's happening?" I ran out of the library after feeling the ground rumbling. There was a mass commotion among the Shinigami running about; I began to follow them and see if they would lead me to where the source of the rumbling came from, I was right. The entire Eight Squad Division was reduced to rubble, among the rubble Captain Hinata Ukitake knelt at the source of the blast and Captain Shin Mizushima of the 8th Squad was furious. He immediately ran to the 1st Squad Division to the Captain-Commander while I walked towards my captain.

"Captain Hinata?" I heard him sniffling.

"Oh, hi Nayoka" he wiped away tears as what he held in his hand was a tattered, partly burnt pink scarf. "Why are you crying? Also whose scarf is that?" I asked the weeping Captain.

"The scarf belongs to Mitsuaki Saisei, lieutenant of this division" he began. "He was combating the Spellcaster who caused this eruption but he failed to prevent the Spellcaster from doing this and he too was caught in the blaze" he started to weep again. "Mitsuaki and I have been through a lot, we've known each other since we were little kids, we were always together watching out for each other's backs but I failed to protect him this time…" Hinata gripped the scarf in sorrow.

"Captain Ukitake, an emergency Captains meeting has been called to order" a fellow squad-man notified Hinata. "Very well" Captain Hinata stood up, "I understand you have your Shikai Nayoka, hopefully I get to see you use it in battle so I can give you a seat in the squad" he wrapped the scarf around his neck before Shunpo'ing to the 1st Squad Division.

* * *

"Yo, Captain Commander, I wanna know what's gonna happen with ma division, because it and a Spellcaster had a big collision~" Shin Mizushima wrapped. Shin was a huge, dark-skinned man with trimmed hair except for a thick, black Mohawk. He always wore sunglasses and several gold chains around his neck along with a gold tooth as well as a gold bar on his knuckles of both hands. "Well Shin I have assigned some 4th Squad squad-men to do their best in re-building the structure as quickly as possible. Notify your squad-men that they're to do the same" the Captain-Commander told Shin.

"On the matter of the Spellcasters, I'll like to congratulate the 2nd, 3rd and 6th Squad for their defeat of the Spellcasters also the 8th Squad but I'd like for everyone to show regards for the fallen Mitsuaki Saisei" the Captain-Commander said with honest words as Hinata held his held down in sorrow.

* * *

"You have a great supply of Reiatsu I must admit but you're quite lacking in combat skills, I know you just got your Zanpakuto but that's a great improvement" Hinata smiled as I panted with Mizumi in my hand. "You seem to have a good use of Shunpo, good sensing skills as well" Hinata admitted. "Nayoka Kiminoko, I'll promote you to a 5th Seat!" he smiled broadly. "I'd like to hope that someday you see my Zanpakuto in action but it would be cruel to use it against you" Hinata explained as he walked away, "Lesson dismissed."

* * *

"W-Where am I?" Amazoness woke up on the grass, leaning against the tree in a forest.

"Good you're awake, I brought you here" a badly bruised Mitsuaki responded from the tree opposite to her. "You? W-Where did you bring me!? Why did you bring me here? And what happened to you!?" Amazoness noticed Mitsuaki being charred on some parts of his skin and bleeding around his chest, abdomen, his legs and arms. "I-I stopped you from blowing yourself up Amazoness" Mitsuaki weakly responded, "Thankfully I was fast enough to pull you away from that fire cage that you were in, but it did me some damage because of the fire and heat" he explained. "I ran with you as fast as I could from the area before it blew up but the blast had a large range so I threw you as far as I could and then I took the damage. I then crawled over here to be with you when you woke so I could tell you all of this" Mitsuaki finished. Amazoness was stunned at Mitsuaki's kindness that she didn't know what to say "You don't need to turn to a life of evil Amazoness, if you go down that path you'll never be able to see the real you ever again and I don't want you to be like that because I know that isn't you" Mitsuaki's words touched Amazoness. "Thank you Mitsuaki" Amazoness' eyes were filled with tears as she leaned in and kissed Mitsuaki on his cheek.

"Thank you for everything, I guess I was misguided about my life but you helped me to see, thank you" Amazoness sported a natural smile. Soon enough she got up and began walking away from Mitsuaki and Soul Society "Where are you going?" Mitsuaki looked on.

"To get help" she began walking again. "By the way…" she stopped and took a last look at Mitsuaki, "My name is Kiyomi" she smiled before running off.

* * *

"What's the result?" a dark voice said from behind a chair.

"Raina, Pilot and Maunten were killed my lord and their opponents were all Lieutenants of their division who left the battlefield being victorious with the exception of Raina's opponent in which they defeated each other except her opponent is still living" a figure kneeling behind the figure in the chair reported.

"What of Amazoness and her opponent?" the dark figure asked.

"She too was defeated, but she used her last resort move to blow herself up, destroying the entire 8th Squad division as well as their lieutenant whom is supposedly the fastest and strongest of all the lieutenants" the figure kneeling down reported.

"Good, good" the figure behind the chair laughed.

"I guess it's our turn now Jynx, Sora and Ko" all four figures left the dark room they were in.


	15. Spellcaster Reunion!

"Captain!" there's a disruption in the Reishi balance in Soul Society.

"What's the problem?" Keiko Tsudasa walked steadily over to the computer a squad-man was managing. "There's a great increase in the normal Reishi levels over by the South Gate" the squad-man reported. "It seems like we have intruders in Soul Society" Keiko Tsudasa walked to the exit, "Initiate an alarm for intruders, tell them that more Spellcasters have come amongst our midst" she walked out.

* * *

**_"ATTENTION! ALL SHINIGAMI PERSONNEL! THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SOUL SOCIETY, FOUR NEW SPELLCASTERS HAVE ENTERED SOUL SOCIETY AND THEY ARE LOCATED BY THE SOUTH GATE! THE 12_****_TH_****_ SQUAD SHALL NOTIFY YOU MORE AS WE GET MORE INFORMATION ON THIS SITUATION, THAT IS ALL!"_** the bullhorns implanted all over Soul Society stopped.

"They realized we were here before we even got here… Pretty good" Sora said amongst the four figures stepping out of a portal. Sora had shoulder-length white hair and wore the shirt of a marching band except blue with white pants and black shoes. "Ko, do your work" the leader bathed in robes gave command to another Spellcaster as she nodded and disappeared from the area. "Sora, I know you're not that much of an offence person but you are capable of highly defending yourself, target anyone who gets close to Ko" the leader gave Sora the command as he too disappeared. "Jynx… You are my favourite" the leader made Jynx smile, "You don't need me to tell you what to do, go and do what you do best" Jynx disappeared. "As for me… I shall find me a worthy opponent" the leader also disappeared.

* * *

"Oi, Takeshi get your lazy ass up some Spellcasters infiltrated Soul Society, rumor has it the leader is with them" Takara Yamana, lieutenant of the 11th Squad told a sleeping Takeshi. "I know you're awake, don't ignore me!" Takara continuously stomped on Takeshi.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! I'm up!" Takeshi Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th Squad jumped up. The 11th Squad was known to host the strongest shinigami in the generation and they would be given the title of 'Kenpachi'. The 11th Squad had its rule of squad-men only having Melee type Zanpakutos. Even though the title of Kenpachi has been said with freight, people underestimated the current Kenpachi because of his appearance. Takeshi Kenpachi was as tall as everybody else, being 5'7 and looking the age of seventeen, he had chin-length, wavy, dark-blue hair; his lieutenant Takara Yamana was taller than him however, being 5'10, she had waist-length, black hair. "You should go and show them the true meaning of being a Kenpachi!" Takara roared at Takeshi.

"Meh, I don't feel like it" Takeshi curled back into his sheet, "You do it" he dozed off to sleep.

"Calling yourself a Captain…" Takara walked out with a poker face.

* * *

"Hello" the Spellcaster named Jynx summoned small, purple fireballs that swirled around her as she sent them flying towards Shinigamis, knocking them away. "Hi nice to meet you" her fireball knocked out another, "Lovely meeting you here!" she sent a barrage of purple fireballs to defeat the crowd of Shinigami in front of her. Jynx had wide, waist-length white hair that came to a tip which also had a streak of purple running in the middle of her hair. She wore a short, wavy blouse that stopped just above her abdomen and a purple skirt that stopped just above her knees; she wore two golden bangles on each arm along with no footwear. "Oh how I love my job" Jynx smiled evilly as she walked forward, holding out her hands as more fireballs spawned in them.

"Joshiro!" Aimi Omura ran towards a dead Shinigami body.

"Hello to you Shinigami, are you here to play?" Jynx laughed as she pranced towards Aimi.

"D-Did you do all of this!?" Aimi looked around at the dozens of dead Shinigami.

"Oh no, I was just skipping by with life-threatening fireballs swirling around me and they all died from a Mosquito Bite" Jynx sarcastically responded.

"I-I can't let you pass" Aimi firmly held her Zanpakuto at Jynx.

"Very well, looks like you'll be bitten by the mosquito as well" Jynx chuckled at Aimi.

* * *

"Weak…" the leader admitted from under his hooded robe as he violently attacked nearby Shinigami with two swords.

Ugh! Agh! Gah! They all fell easily to the Spellcaster leader. "Weak…" he began to walk as he noticed there were no more Shinigami in sight. "Good job Spellcaster" Takara came clapping from around the corner, "You just defeated about a dozen or two Shinigami" she said. "And I take it, you're the leader of this rebel gang of Spellcasters?" Takara asked.

"You're brave to face me like that, I like you" the leader admitted.

"How touching, maybe after I kick your ass you can take me to dinner sometime" Takara joked around.

"Maybe" the leader played along, "But I have no intention to lose to weaklings like you" his voice bore a killer intent.

* * *

"Captain-Commander, all the bodies of the killed Spellcasters have disappeared" Misaki Kajiwara reported. "It's possibly the doing of the recent Spellcasters that invaded Soul Society, but what do they have planned for the bodies is what's interested me" the Captain-Commander thought.

* * *

"Gah! Agh!" Shinigamis immediately fell to the ground as they received wounds from a rejuvenated Pilot. "GAAAAAAH!" the ground itself lifted into the air, tumbling houses onto nearby Shinigami. When the dust cleared, Maunten rushed forward to look for more prey. "Too easy" Raina admitted as she walked along the roof of a house just when a huge rush of water swam down the area and dominated the Shinigamis on patrol.

* * *

**_"ATTENTION ALL SHINIGAMI PERSONELL! WE, THE 12_****_TH_****_ SQUAD HAVE CONFIRMED THAT THE SPELLCASTERS ARE NOW DUELING WITH SHINIGAMI. WE HAVE CONFIRMED THE IDENTITY OF A SPELLCASTER BY THE NAME OF JYNX DUELING WITH 5_****_TH_****_ SQUAD LIEUTENANT, AIMI OMURA"_** the voice announced.

"Aimi!?" Akane Omura, the lieutenant of the 13th squad and twin sister of Aimi immediately jumped out of her Squad's barracks. "Aimi, just what have you gotten yourself into!? You're not a fighter and neither is your Zanpakuto! Hold on Aimi, I'm on my way!" Akane rushed towards Aimi.

* * *

**_"WE HAVE ALSO CONFIRMED THE LEADER OF THE SPELLCASTERS IS CURRENTLY DUELING WITH TAKARA YAMANE!" _**

"That Takara…" Takeshi Kenpachi chuckled in his bed. "The Spellcaster leader no doubt is underestimating her but I know for sure that she'll beat him, no need to get so worried" Takeshi rolled over in his bed.

* * *

**_"IMPORTANT INFORMATION, WE'VE NOW CONFIRMED THE PRESENCE OF PREVIOUS DEAD SPELLCASTERS: MAUNTEN, PILOT AND RAINA BUT WE ARE UNSURE OF HOW THEY ARE BACK AMONGST THE LIVING, THAT IS ALL"_**

"Maunten, Pilot and Raina are alive? But how…" I stepped out of the 10th Squad's barracks. "That's impossible, you can't revive a dead person without even sacrificing yourself or another" my research in the library helped me with information. "Unless…"


	16. Spellcaster Rematch!

"Maunten…" Sakura Shunpo'd in front of the previously dead Spellcaster.

"HA! You again! Ready for a rematch!?" Maunten started flexing his large muscles.

"I'm not interested in humiliating you by winning again, and how are you alive?" Sakura demanded an answer. "I'm not telling you shit!" Maunten shouted back to Sakura. Sakura was bravely standing in front of the six foot six inches tall Maunten neither with fear nor with a feeling of intimidation. "If you won't tell me I guess I'll just beat it out of you" Sakura told Maunten.

* * *

"Hello Pilot" Reza greeted Pilot as Pilot ran around the corner.

"Reza… Just the man I wanted to see" Pilot grinned. "I have a score to settle with you" Pilot pointed his broadsword at Reza. Pilot wore his full royal Spellcaster armor without the helmet. "Settle whatever you want to settle, the outcome of this battle will still be in my favor" Reza proudly stood still against Pilot. "There you go with that cocky attitude! I hate lousy Shinigami like you!" Pilot screamed before charging forward at Reza with his broadsword.

* * *

"You…" Raina angrily spotted Shuzu from atop a building. "Shinigami!" Raina screamed at Shuzu.

"Hm?" Shuzu turned around to find the voice calling her. "R-Raina?" Shuzu's eyes widened as she spotted her previous foe. "H-How are you a-alive?" Shuzu stood in fear but Raina chuckled.

"That's right Shinigami, you better be shaking because I'm going to kill you this time" Raina boastfully proclaimed, "I can't even believe I lost to you the first time, just look at you, you're so scared that you're trembling" Raina laughed.

"I-I'm not scared" Shuzu looked away.

"Bullshit!" Raina shouted back. "Just die you wretched low-life!" Raina jumped at Shuzu.

* * *

"Blossom, Hana" Aimi waved her hand across her Zanpakuto as it became pink and took the shape of an arrow at the tip. "By just looking at you I can tell you're not the fighting type" Jynx admitted, sending two of the six purple fireballs orbiting her at Aimi but Aimi dodged by ducking and rolling to the right. "Aroma Fragrance!" Aimi released a transparent pink fog from her Zanpakuto which covered the area, "You're right when you said that I'm not a fighter" Aimi admitted. "But I think I'm capable of just slowing you down until someone stronger can come to finish you" Aimi revealed her plan.

"What a nice ability from your Zanpakuto" Jynx pranced around inside the fog. "This mist reduces an enemy's will to fight, I can already feel my anger going down" Jynx admitted. "But unfortunately, I have a lot of it" Jynx appeared behind Aimi and elongated her purple nails to claw Aimi on her back.

"Y-You can't possibly beat my Aroma Fragrance…" Aimi's mist disappeared.

"I told you Shinigami; I have too much anger for a simple Zanpakuto like that to take them all away" Jynx revealed a deathly smile. "Ready to be bitten?" Jynx laughed while charging forward extending her long nails aiming at Aimi's neck.

* * *

"Her body's not here…" Ko arrived at the scene of Kiyomi's explosion.

"By 'her' I'm assuming you're referring to Kiyomi?" Sora looked around the rubble for her body.

"Indeed" Ko responded. Ko had unkept, bushy, light-pink hair with a bang around her left eye. She wore a long, black robe that showed none of her body nor clothing and a lowered hoodie. "Why do you follow me Sora?" Ko looked straight ahead without even looking at Sora.

"I've been given the task of protecting you" Sora smiled back. "Until the moment the leader tells me otherwise that is" Sora stopped searching through the rubble and walked towards Ko. "Somebody's coming; shall we get a move on?" Sora insisted Ko.

"No you won't!" I caught up to the two Spellcasters with Mizumi in my hand.

"Too late" Ko flatly told Sora. "Sora your sensory skills are failing, or did you purposely inform me of her presence late so we couldn't have a chance to escape?" Ko looked at Sora without an emotion but Sora chuckled. "Either you want me to get killed or you wanted to brawl" Ko looked on forward.

"You go on ahead Ko, I'll try and slow her down" Sora revealed the rose in his hand and walked forward. "Very well, you wanted to brawl; when you need me just use your sensory skills and pinpoint my location and send me a telepathic message if you must" Ko slowly walked off.

"Hey! Stop!" I charged after Ko.

"Where do you think you're going? I thought we were going to have fun" Sora appeared in front of me. "You're fast…" I admitted to the white-haired Spellcaster.

"I appreciate the compliment so I shall return the favor, I must say that you're yellow hair is beautiful" Sora placed his red rose in my hair. "I-Is this a joke?" I was surprised.

"No joke, you offered a compliment so I just simply returned the favor, I'm not much of a fighter so can I ask you to please leave me be and fight another Spellcaster?" Sora asked kindly.

_"Not much of a fighter?"_ I thought to myself, _"I can use that to my advantage. Or was he only joking?"_ I thought to myself once more. _"Only one way to find out" _I took an offensive stance.

* * *

"I'm okay…" Mitsuaki rubbed his bandaged chest and abdomen.

"You're welcome" Kiyomi walked into the bedroom where Mitsuaki was sleeping. "I found a man who could use his healing medicines in Rokungai to heal you" Kiyomi knelt beside Mitsuaki. "Thanks" Mitsuaki smiled at Kiyomi, "Do you know what's happening in Soul Society?" Mitsuaki asked as he looked in a full-body mirror to take off his bandages. "More spellcasters have invaded Soul Society, including our leader" Kiyomi looked away. "Also, everybody thinks you and I are dead and a funeral was to be arranged for you but the spellcasters disrupted it before they could even plan it out" Kiyomi informed Mitsuaki. "We need to go back to Soul Society immediately then" Mitsuaki clothed himself with his Shinigami uniform and sheathed Zanpakuto, "Let's go Kiyomi!" Mitsuaki jumped through the window of his bedroom. "I'm sorry Mitsuaki… But this is a fight too big for me" Kiyomi looked through the window and turned back.


	17. Reinforcements! The Captains Arrive!

"Show them your bite, Tonbo!" Sakura charged forward with her Tonbo extended forward at Maunten, "Useless!" Maunten stomped the ground and the ground below Sakura cracked and dragged her leg in. "Crap!" Sakura noticed Maunten charging forward with his huge fists leaned out to grab her, "Tonbo!" Sakura rapidly stabbed the ground below her to free her leg, thankfully, she freed her leg just in time to jump above Maunten and stab him several times on his back before Shunpo'ing ten feet behind him. "This is a battle of speed Maunten, I'm fast and you're slow so just give up and spare me the next hour of fighting" Sakura tried intimidating Maunten but it failed.

"Ha!" Maunten laughed, "Haven't you realized something? You may be fast but you pack some weak ass punches so you have to do many of it to actually do some damage that's how weak you are" Maunten continued laughing at Sakura. "Is this weak?" Maunten opened his eyes to see Sakura's leg directly in front of his head, _Fwoom!_ Sakura kicked Maunten several feet away, making him roll until he smashed into a wall. "Alright…" Maunten slowly got up; "If that's how you want to play" Maunten's red Reiatsu surrounded his entire body, "Well have a taste of this! **Earthquake #11: Earth's Destruction!**" he exclaimed, tightly squeezing his fists. "W-What are you doing?" Sakura lost balance as the very ground itself started shaking, "Hahahaha, goodbye Shinigami" Maunten told her as the ground started cracking and rocks rose up into the air. "This is it!" Maunten raised his hand into the air, "**EXECU-**" Maunten stopped in the middle of his sentence as a figure swiftly went past Maunten. "W-What?" Maunten lowered his hands and fell to the ground, revealing a stab wound on his chest. "W-Who a-are you?" Maunten glared at the figure standing in front of Sakura.

"2nd Squad Captain, Hikari Takanashi" the figure looked back.

* * *

_Cling! Cling!_ Reza's and Pilot's sword clashed, "I guess this means that we're evenly matched now, wouldn't you say Reza" Pilot smirked.

"Don't you dare overestimate your strength to even match that of a lieutenant's" Reza backed off from the clash. "Shinpan no Ken! Stage Two!" Reza's blade separated into two dozen half-shurikens which immediately charged at Pilot. Gah! "These half-shurikens are a pain!" Pilot deflected most of them but they kept coming back; "Wait" Pilot looked at Reza and saw that Reza was keenly focusing on his half-shurikens "I see!" Pilot's smile broadened as he came to a conclusion. "Hey Reza! Merry Christmas!" Pilot threw his very own broadsword at Reza to which Reza easily dodged by simply cartwheeling out of the way, "Got you" Reza turned to Pilot as Pilot's fist made its way to punching Reza's face, throwing him into the ground below them. "Not so tough now are ya?" Pilot's broadsword stabbed into Reza's left leg "**Auuuuuuuugh!"** Reza screamed in pain as his half-shurikens stopped spinning and fell out the air. "It didn't take me long to find out that you use your mind to control the blades so if I distract you, they'll stop moving" Pilot explained. "Well, this has been fun Reza; I'll see you in Hell in another few years bye!" Pilot raised his sword and was about to slam it into Reza's chest but several shurikens swarmed the area and frequently cut Pilot.

"What!? I distracted your mind so you shouldn't be able to move your shurikens" Pilot held his damaged left eye. "But I'm still fine though" a figure wearing a captain's haori walked slowly towards Pilot.

"Captain!" Reza noticed his captain walking towards him.

"A C-Captain!?" Pilot stepped back.

"6th Squad Captain, Shiro Kuchiki" Shiro introduced himself.

* * *

"R-Raina c-can't we stop this fighting?" Shuzu quivered from each hit Raina launched at her. Raina held a small sword and battled against Shuzu's unsheathed Zanpakuto, "Sure! As long as you agree to let me kill you after!" Raina chuckled.

"W-We don't have to fight like this Raina, I-I'm sure we can reach a mutual agreement" Shuzu attempted to persuade Raina, "A mutual agreement? Are you serious? Don't make me laugh!" Raina backed off from the clash. "Aqua #7: Flood" Raina raised her arms towards the sky as it started raining, "Rain?" Shuzu looked up.

"Not just any kind of rain" the rain swerved before it hit the ground and surrounded Raina, forming a large wall of water, "Go!" Raina extended her hand forward as the wall deformed and the water rushed at Shuzu. "Aqua #2: Water Blast" Raina held out her hands and repeatedly launched a barrage of water balls at Shuzu while the flood washed her away.

"Raina!" Shuzu appeared above Raina with her sword in Shikai form, "Flying Ice Spikes!" Shuzu swung her Zanpakuto in an arc and released three spikes made form ice but Raina vanished from sight and re-appeared several meters away. "H-How did you get above me?" Raina looked at her but Shuzu gave her no response. "That's alright, don't answer me" Raina smirked, Wheeeeeewp! Whewp! Whewp! Whewp! Water balls from the sky attacked Shuzu repeatedly. "Ugh! Agh! Gah!" Shuzu fell to the ground, "Looks like this is it" Raina held a sword at Shuzu's throat, "I'll tell the others you went out bravely" Raina laughed.

"Is that so?" Raina heard a voice behind her, as she turned around she immediately felt a force pounded into her jaw and sent her flying several feet away. "F-Father?" Shuzu looked up and saw an old man standing in front of her. "Ha, father?" Raina kept out chuckling, "He's a captain too, nice" Raina laughed.

"3rd Squad Captain, Tsubasa Nakahara at your service" Tsubasa politely bowed.

* * *

"**Aimi!**" Akane Omura, lieutenant of the 13th Squad found her twin sister in the palm of Jynx the Spellcaster. Aimi's Shinigami Clothing was tattered and Aimi herself had several cuts and bruises, "You were just in time to see me kill her" Jynx apparently was undamaged. Jynx held Aimi in the air by her throat while Aimi was unconscious. "Leave her alone! Hado #2: Byakurai!" Akane held her entire right arm forward which unleashed a large, white blast at the very surprised Jynx.

"Aimi! Aimi are you okay?" Akane held her twin sister in her arms; she was alive but was unconscious. "Well that was surprising I must say" Jynx came from under a pile of rubble brushing dust from off her body. "You won't live a minute more…" Akane tightly clenched her fists with a stream of tears running down her cheek and dripping from her chin, "Says who?" Jynx asked with boredom.

"Says me! Scatter, Hanabira!" Akane clenched on her Zanpakuto.

"You better put up a good fight unlike the rest of them, they were so boring" Jynx yawned.


	18. Spellcaster Leader - Identity Revealed!

_"Aaaaah!"_ I charged forward at the Spellcaster who went by the name of Sora, "Protection #1: Gate of Four Lights" Sora arched his right hand forward as my sword slashed against an invisible wall just in front of his hands. As I looked closer, I noticed four yellow, rectangular bars around his hand, north, south, east and west, and in the middle of every bar was a small circle. "What is that?" I asked but Sora merely backed off from the clash, "My power is that of protection, mainly shield spells, almost no offense spells" Sora explained. "Water Whiplash!" I waved my Zanpakuto in an arc, cutting off Sora from further explanation, "Protection #2: Black Hole" Sora arched his right hand forward as a black hole, the size of his palm appeared, along with the same bars of light from his previous spell. As my whiplash went closer, the black hole completely absorbed the entire blast, "He is only using spells from his right hand…" I concluded my observation.

"Water Whiplash!" I waved my Zanpakuto in an arc once more and Sora repeated the same spell, "Right here" I Shunpo'd behind him; if he turned to defend himself from me with his black hole spell, my water whiplash will hit him from behind but if he continues to absorb the water whiplash I will hit him. "Protection #3: Gravitational Push" Sora arced his left hand towards me and the tip of all his fingers began to glow, next thing I knew was that I began rolling violently against the ground. "W-What was that!?" I exclaimed as I finally regained my balance.

"I must admit that was a nice tactic you did right there so I assumed that you thought I could only project spells through my right hand well, you're partially right" Sora began explaining, "I can only cast defense spells from my right hand and offense spells from my left, the spells that come from my left hand are those which deal with gravity" he explained once more. "They weren't originally mine though, it belonged to another Spellcaster but the leader killed him and I used my Black Hole spell to absorb his very spellcasting power from him into my left hand" he finished.

"Protection #4: Offensive Defense" Sora quickly skidded past my location as I noticed a pain right across my abdomen, he had cut me. When I looked at him, I noticed his entire right hand transforming into a long, razor sharp sword made from light itself. "I'm sorry but I must end this right now, Ko needs me so this dance is over" Sora explained before charging towards me with intense speed, he was so fast my body froze stiff, _"This is it for me then…" _I thought to myself with tears welling in my eyes.

"Lightning Shot!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim from nearby, when I opened my eyes I saw several bolts of lightning attack the ground, separating me from Sora. "Reinforcement?" Sora continuously back flipped until he was a safe distance away. "You're giving up too easy Nayoka" I glared at the figure standing before me with the wind blowing his emo hair with a bang that covered his entire right face, my brother Dante.

* * *

"Pathetic…" the Spellcaster leader held an unconscious and defeated Takara Yamane tightly in his hand which gripped around her neck, "I thought you were going to put up more of a challenge" the only injury the leader sustained was a torn cloak. "My captain will know that I've been defeated and then he'll come and kick your ass…" an injured and awoken Takara muttered to the Spellcaster leader.

"Is that so?" the Spellcaster leader began, "I've defeated you ten minutes ago but I don't see him yet, running late maybe?" the Spellcaster began chuckling, only for Takara to spit in his face. "Feisty aren't we?" the Spellcaster leader gripped Takara's sword and pierced it through her abdomen causing her to cough blood, "Killed by your own sword… Funny tale" the Spellcaster leader laughed before throwing the Shinigami's body on the ground. "**YOU BASTARD!"** a deep, roaring voice viciously rammed his fist into the Spellcaster leader causing him to fly almost a mile away, crashing through walls and buildings. "Takara…" a weeping Takeshi Kenpachi held his cousin's lifeless body as blood drained from her wound onto his hands, "Takara!" Takeshi wept more, "**TAKARA!**" Takeshi roared as his eyes became black with rage as black Reiatsu swirled around the Captain, "You seem angry..." the Spellcaster leader walked forward, "Angry… No" Takeshi got up and glared at the Spellcaster leader with his black eyes, "Furious... Yes" Takeshi appeared behind the Spellcaster leader and grabbed him by his torn cloak and threw him into the nearest building.

"Oh my…" Yoko Mizushima, Captain of the 4th Squad and wife of Shin Mizushima said as she arrived at the scene where Takeshi and the Spellcaster Leader were fighting. "Takara…" Yoko ran over to the deceased lieutenant's body, "Yoko! Please tell me there's something you can do for Takara!" Yoko heard Takeshi's voice and turned to see the Captain who had the body of a fourteen year old brawling the Spellcaster Leader in a swordfight with black eyes and black aura around him, "I'll try…" Yoko picked up Takara's body and raced back to her barracks. "Hya!" Takeshi in a blind rage violently swung his Zanpakuto which tore the mask the Spellcaster leader was wearing and gave him a scar over his right eye.

After the injury, the Spellcaster leader backed away from the clash and went on the ground, "Now tell me, who are you?" Takeshi returned from his Blind Rage as his eyes went back to their white color and his pupil to black and the black aura around him vanished. Before answering the question, the Spellcaster leader threw his cloak into the air revealing his long, black hair which was tied into a braid which extended to his waist and he wore black, skinny pants with a white shirt tucked into his pants along with another cloak, this time the cloak was midnight black. "My name?" the Spellcaster leader began to chuckle, "Akihiro Kagami" he said with a dark tone.


	19. Ko's Ability - Revealed!

"For some odd reason you've come back stronger Spellcaster" Hikari Takanashi, Captain of the 2nd Squad directed her attention to Maunten, "Sakura defeated you quite easily last time but now it is she who's being tossed around, is it because one of your Spellcaster mates revived you and that boosted your power?" Hikari came to a conclusion.

"Ha! As if! I'm just naturally stronger than that pipsqueak over there!" Maunten pointed at Sakura but Hikari chuckled a bit, "Or is it because the Spellcaster who travelled here who goes by the name of Ko is responsible for your revival and your power increase" Hikari smirked at the trembling Maunten.

"How did you find that out!?" Maunten screamed forward.

"The 12th Squad has its perks" Hikari rubbed her hair.

"Maunten…" a cloaked and hooded figure slowly walked up behind Maunten with a feminine voice, as the figure lowered their hood, it turned out to be Ko, "Ko! Am I glad to see you!" Maunten began maniacally laughing before flexing his muscles, "What's that aura?" Sakura asked as she noticed a green aura outlining Maunten's body. "Kill them Maunten… And don't worry about anything, I'll be right here…" Ko calmly told Maunten as he appeared in front of Hikari and bashed his giant fist into her stomach before he threw her into Sakura. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Maunten's aura began glowing more brightly as he slowly and proudly walked forward, "You!" Keiko Tsudasa, Captain of the 12th Squad arrived at the scene, pointing at Ko. "What about her?" Hikari Takanash regained her balance and helped Sakura to regain hers, "I've figured out that one's ability" Keiko pointed at Ko, "Her power includes telekinesis, power augmentation and revival" Keiko explained and her knowledge of Ko surprised Maunten who stood stiff in front of them, "Ko?" Maunten's terrifying voice fell to a softer tone, when he looked behind him Ko was gone. "Her very presence alone can make a Spellcaster stronger and even stronger when she focuses her power on them" Keiko explained before chasing Ko.

"Looks like you're out of luck…" Hikari walked towards Maunten and with each step she took, Maunten stepped back, "Screw his nerves, Atamanotaisō" Hikari pointed towards Maunten as her Zanpakuto began glowing purple. The Zanpakuto became purple and broke into three segments, the middle piece which was shaped like a thin sword and the two side pieces which ran beside the middle piece and curved outwards after a distance before curving back in and extending just a centimeter above the middle piece. "Mind Disruption" Hikari's Zanpakuto emitted swirls of purple circles that disappeared when it came in contact with Maunten's head, Hikari then began charging forward, continuously slashing Maunten all over his body. The only reaction from Maunten was his slow movement and slow reactions to the wounds, _"My Captain's Zanpakuto screws her opponent's sense of hearing and sight..."_ Sakura marveled at her Captain's victory over Maunten as he lay dead on the ground, finally succumbing to his wounds. "Let's get you to 4th Squad" Hikari and Sakura took off.

* * *

"Crap! Where's Ko!?" Pilot angrily thought to himself as he was being overwhelmed by Reza and Shiro. Cling! Clink! Clunk! Clang! Were the sounds of Reza and Pilot's swords clashing with each other as Shiro stood in the distance, "Justify, Seigi no ken, Stage Two" Shiro released a puff of smoke just before three dozen shurikens flew out and relentlessly attacked Pilot, _"I can't handle this! He has even more shurikens that the lieutenant!"_ Pilot backed away from the fight. "What's the matter Spellcaster? Have you finally decided to give up?" Shiro looked up at Pilot standing in the sky.

"Me? Give up? Never!" Pilot raised both his hands into the sky, "Way of the Sword #6: Sword Frenzy!" Pilot's face was home to a huge, evil grin as his white Reiatsu flowed from his body to form fifty floating swords in the air that resembled his own sword, "Die!" Pilot flung his hands forward as the fifty swords began raining on Soul Society, "Stage Three, Seigi no ken" Shiro Kuchiki's shurikens came together to form a huge shuriken, "This is your death Spellcaster!" he flung his huge shuriken that was as big as an entire house forward at Pilot, the chain that connected the shuriken and the sword's handle continuously stretched as the shuriken came closer to Pilot.

Slick! The shuriken had made contact with Pilot.

"Reza…" Pilot called for his opponent with a dying breath, "Am I… A bad person...?" Pilot laid on the ground with a massive wound that almost separated his torso from the lower half of his body, "After all I've done…" Pilot coughed blood as he grew weaker, feeling his own life energy dying out.

"You're not a bad person Pilot, you were just mislead" Reza placed his hand on the dying Pilot's hands, "You're a very skilled swordsman I must point out" Reza remarked as Pilot managed to utter a small chuckle, "Flattery will get you nowhere…" Pilot's voice faded as he finally succumbed to his injury, he died.

* * *

"Aqua #2: Water Blast!" Raina held both her palms forward as several gushes of water thrusted forward attacking Tsubasa Nakahara's location but it missed as he would Shunpo forward, getting closer and closer to Raina as each blast she threw towards him missed. "Aqua #1: Water Sword!" Raina's right hand was covered in water as it extended and sharpened to form a sword, "Die!" Raina continuously lashed her water sword forward but Tsubasa continuously dodged by barely moving his body to avoid collision with her water sword, "Keep still!" Raina was getting irritated. "Oof!" Raina was sent rolling on the ground as Tsubasa kicked her, "Aqua #7: Flood!" Raina poured a large amount of water which fiercely gushed towards Tsubasa, "Aqua #3: Sticky Water!" Raina puffed her mouth before spitting several gray substances below Tsubasa's feet which acted as glow, "Aqua #1: Water Sword" Raina repeatedly threw her water sword at Tsubasa, **"I've had enough of you Shinigami!"** Raina exclaimed with anger as she put both hands in front of her, "Prepare to die Shinigami!" Raina maniacally chuckled.

"W-Wha-What?..." Raina felt a fierce pain in her abdomen, when she looked down, Shuzu's Shikai sword had pierced all the way through her body, "W-Wretched.. S-Shi-Shinigami!" Raina collapsed to her knees as all the water she had evoked faded into gas before it had even reached Tsubasa. "Be happy I gave you the pleasure of not perishing at the hands of my Zanpakuto" Tsubasa walked away as Raina fell to the ground.

"Father? Where are you going?" Shuzu chased her father.

"Shush girl!" Tsubasa snapped at her, "How many times must I tell you, I am a Captain **FIRST** and a father **SECOND** so I expect you to call me by my first priority, a Captain of the 3rd Squad so I expect you to address me as such, **are we clear?**" Tsubasa snapped at Shuzu again.

"Yes… Captain..." Shuzu bowed her head in grief.


	20. Jynx's Power

"You're a Shinigami?" I questioned Dante.

"Obviously but let's save talking for later it looks like we've got a Spellcaster on our hands" Dante looked forward at Sora, "Lightning Shot!" Dante charged his electricity to his Zanpakutos before pushing them forward to release bolts of electricity at Sora, "Protection #3: Iron Wall" Sora pushed his right hand forward as a sold, thick wall of yellow Reiatsu formed in front of him which absorbed the attack. My attention was only on Dante's Zanpakutos, they were short, yellow swords that extended to about ten inches and curved upwards at the tip. "Come on!" Dante looked back at me before charging forward at Sora, "You don't even know his abilities yet!" I ran beside my brother who was keen on Sora's location, "Lightning Shot!" Dante shot bolts of electricity at the ground where Sora was but Sora had already jumped in the air, "Water Whiplash!" I waved my Zanpakuto in an arc to release a wave of water at Sora, "Protection #3: Iron Wall" Sora deflected my attack, "Useless…" he remarked as he chuckled whilst in the air, "Oh really?" I smirked at him.

"Ha!" Dante was above Sora already charging down at him as he took strikes with both his Zanpakuto to inflict a deep wound on his chest, "It's over!" Dante kicked Sora to the ground. "Hado #4: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" I spawned a blue ball of energy above Sora before waving my hand to the ground; this caused the ball of energy to slam against Sora, creating a puff of smoke as it hit him. "Good job Dante" I remarked as Dante returned to my side, both of us looking keenly at the puff of smoke waiting for Sora to appear out of it.

"There he is" Dante pointed out as the smoke finally cleared to reveal Sora's wounded body with a scar in the shape of an 'x' on his chest. "You…" Sora said while stumbling to walk towards us, "Take this!" Sora pushed his right hand forward and a black hole formed around his palm, "Eat this!" my water whiplash emitted from the black hole, two in fact. "What? My Water Whiplash?" I questioned as the whiplash came rapidly towards us, "Duck!" Dante exclaimed to me.

"Jump!" I told him but he didn't listen, I jumped in the air to avoid collision and he ducked flat on the ground but he also avoid collision. When we looked over at where Sora was, he was gone, "Damn, gone already?" Dante's voice was filled with disappointment.

"Back to the topic, when did you find out you were a Shinigami?" I looked at Dante as I took a seat on the ground, "Only three weeks ago" Dante began, "I was sleeping at the time and my dream was odd… In my dream I was in the sky standing on clouds that continuously emitted lightning not to mention the clouds above us, emitting lightning as well. Next thing I know out from the lightning a dragon was formed and then he told me his name was Arashi and that I was a Shinigami. I trained with him day after day after day and it was just last week that I actually came to Soul Society, I'm in the 9th Squad" Dante finished. "The 9th Squad!" I exclaimed after remembering something, "Have they told you about the Woman of Perfection? Or the Captain that left with her?" I asked Dante as I keenly looked over at him, "Only the tale about her being beautiful, great at kido and all of that stuff, nobody'll tell me her real identity neither the identity of the Captain that left with her" Dante explained as I hung my head in disappointment, "Figures… That's the same thing they told me" I folded my arms.

"Anyway we should probably get going" Dante suggested as I nodded my head.

"It was good seeing you bro, you look good in a Shinigami outfit" I remarked to my fifteen year old brother with the height of 5'4 as I rubbed his head before running off.

* * *

"Scatter, Hanabira!" Akane leaned her Zanpakuto forward. The Zanpakuto became pink and pieces of the sword started to break off, as it broke off, it formed into petals, Akane was now surrounded by floating, pink petals. "I'll kill you for what you did to Aimi!" Akane pushed her hand forward as the uncountable numbers of petals darted forward at Jynx, "Ooh, pretty" Jynx sarcastically pranced her way to Akane, "I know what those thing are Ms. Omura, you think we Spellcasters haven't done our research?" Jynx flexibly dodged the uncountable numbers of petals; "One touch from a petal can cut you" Jynx looked at the surprised Akane. "Shut up!" Akane waved her hand in an arc as a crowd of petals scratched against Jynx's arm, cutting her skin. "Well you cut me..." Jynx lowered the tone of her voice along with hanging her head, "You're… Going to die" Jynx glared at Akane with a killer intent look in her eyes, "Jinx #1: Hex" Jynx shot a purple blast at Akane but instead of injuring her, it disappeared.

"Huh? It didn't hurt me…?" Akane looked at her body.

"That's what you think" Jynx chuckled as the ground below Akane gave way, tumbling her into a six-foot deep pit. "Hmm…" Jynx took her attention away from Akane and looked around her environment, "Maunten, Raina and Pilot were defeated…" Jynx finally noticed, "I always hated them anyway, they weren't that strong…" Jynx began, "Sora is wounded… Ko is safe… And Leader is doing just fine" Jynx chuckled, "He even managed to kill a lieutenant… But the guy he's fighting… Very strong" Jynx lowered her head, "Well I guess it's time for the party" Jynx raised her right hand into the air, "Jinx #10: Entrance to Hell" Jynx's arms became red as she shot a beam of red into the sky, when it reached a point amongst the cloud, it formed a red orb.

After a while, the orb began to emit red waves of energy across Soul Society, the orb itself began to grow bigger and bigger until it formed what looked like a portal. "Prepare for the apocalypse, Shinigami" Jynx laughed as many different monsters, including Gillians and Adjuchas stepped outside of the portal and in Soul Society.

"T-This is… U-unreal!" Akane's eyes grew bigger with surprise as she stared at the portal.


	21. Mitsuaki Arrives!

"Shit!" Akane thrusted her hand forward as the petals swarmed around Jynx and cut her several times across her body, "Jinx #2: Illusionary Hex" Jynx pointed her index finger of her right hand and aimed towards Akane, "Poof" Jynx chuckled as a small, purple orb vanished as it touched Akane.

"Missed!" Akane exclaimed as she commanded her sharp petals to attack Jynx. When the petals went to Jynx, they went through her. "W-What?" Akane looked surprised.

"My spells never miss…" Jynx appeared in front of Akane. "Bye bye Shinigami!" the entire Soul Society became purple, everything around Akane became purple and distorted, "Aaaaah!" Akane screamed as a twenty foot tall Jynx slammed her foot on her.

* * *

"Done? Already" Jynx tossed aside Akane's unconscious and heavily wounded body beside Aimi's.

"Are you disappointed?" a voice came from behind Jynx, when she turned around she saw the 4th Squad Captain and the 4th Squad Lieutenant arriving on the scene. "Who're you two supposed to be?" Jynx looked at the two in disappointment, "My name is Yoko Mizushima, 4th Squad Captain" Yoko smiled, "My name is Akira Imada, 4th Squad lieutenant" Akira bowed.

"Oh I get it now" Jynx chuckled, "You're the cleaning ladies" she burst out in laughter.

"Akira… Take Aimi and Akane's body back to the barracks, I'll clean things up here" Yoko glared at Jynx with a blank face expression, "Yes ma'am! I shall send for reinforcements when I'm done" Akira responded as she took up both bodies, "No reinforcements will be necessary" Yoko smiled at Akira as she ran off, "Because there'll be nothing when I'm finished here" Yoko glared at Jynx with a killer intent in her eyes.

* * *

"It seems Jynx got bored" Akihiro chuckled as he noticed the portal releasing Hollows across Soul Society. "What!?" Takeshi glared at the portal, "Spellcasters are capable of doing such things?" Takeshi looked at Akihiro, "What can I say? Jynx is special to me" Akihiro laughed.

"Show no mercy, Burakkudebiru" Takeshi held his Zanpakuto forward as he released a maniacal laugh. When the smoke cleared Takeshi wielded a double-bladed scythe. "Ooh, scary" Akihiro chuckled.

"You better be scared" Takeshi's voice gargled from behind Akihiro, _"So fast!"_ Akihiro thought to himself, he didn't even have time to turn around when Takeshi landed a fatal kick to his face which sent him flying to the ground. "In Shikai you're stronger than me…" Akihiro noted as he managed to stand up, "But how can you deal with this?" Akihiro placed his body in an offense position, "Devil's Ambition!" Akihiro's eyes became black and his hair became black at the top and red at the bottom. "Eat this!" Akihiro appeared behind Takeshi; "Slow" Takeshi remarked as he appeared behind Akihiro and launched another fatal kick which sent Akihiro to the ground. "I'm the 11th Squad Captain for a reason weakling, I'm the strongest you'll find" Takeshi explained, "The reason why I used Shikai was not to keep up with you but was only because I grew bored of this fight" Takeshi finished.

"You're obviously no match for me" Takeshi and Akihiro engaged in several duels with the outcome being Takeshi always winning. "Devil's Reincarnation…" Akihiro sprouted wings that were black on the outside and red on the inside along with a long black tail; his eyes even became fully black. "I've been forced out of my true form already… Pity"

* * *

"Stop right there!" I managed to track a Spellcaster wearing a hooded cloak nearby the 10th Squad Barracks. "Go away" I felt myself being lifted into the air before being thrown into a nearby wall, _"Gah!"_ I groaned. "Is that her power?" I got up and looked at her, "Water Whiplash" I waved my Zanpakuto in an arc as a wave of water shot towards the Spellcaster, "I said leave" the Spellcaster spoke in an emotionless voice as she kept walking away. When the whiplash was about to hit her, it was surrounded in a blue aura as it stopped moving. "I know you're studying my moves" the Spellcaster stopped walking as the whiplash turned around, "So by now you must have a basic sense of what I can do" the whiplash threw itself violently towards me, "Crap!" I held my Zanpakuto forward as the whiplash was absorbed into it, replenishing my water stock. "You're persistent…" the figure spoke with a soft tone before turning around and taking down its hoodie, revealing themselves to be Ko.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get…" Ko glared at me.

* * *

"I know you're behind that building" Sora stopped walking. Sora appeared to have his wounds fully healed; "Hi" Mitsuaki came from behind the building.

"If you're alive then that either means that Amazoness is also alive or she failed in killing you in the blast thus resulting in suicide" Sora suggested his reasons.

"Oh she's alive" Mitsuaki shyly rubbed his head as he revealed Kiyomi's status.

"I see…" Sora began, "That means that she's a traitor I suppose" Sora turned around to look at Mitsuaki, "Where is she?" he asked.

"If you want to know, you'll have to go through me" Mitsuaki held his right hand out in a 'thumbs up' manner. "Protection #4: Offensive Defense" Sora managed to instantly inflict a small cut on Mitsuaki's thigh, cutting his Shinigami clothing in that area. "Fast..." Mitsuaki responded, "But I doubt you're faster than me" he smiled. "Come with the sound of thunder and lightning, Raiu!" Mitsuaki's Zanpakuto made no apparent change except for the fact that it was now surrounded by electricity, "Come and get it Spellcaster" Mitsuaki taunted.


	22. Sora's Love

"Reflect, Mira" Yoko held her katana forward as it began shining, blinding Jynx. When all the light disappeared Yoko's katana transformed into a purely white sword. The section of the sword closest to the hilt was straight but further curved outwards to form a crescent. "Ooh I'm going to enjoy this" Jynx snickered. "Why must people always take the 4th Squad for granted…?" Yoko closed her eyes in disappointment; she had shoulder-length, light-blue hair and brown eyes. "So are you saying you're better than me?" Jynx created a purple ball of fire in her palm.

"Yes" Yoko responded as she appeared behind Jynx.

"Y-You're fast!" Jynx held the new wound on her left shoulder, "Jinx #2: Flaming Luck" Jynx rapidly created purple balls of fire in both her palms and rapidly fired them at Yoko; Yoko merely Shunpo'd inches away from each blast, "Jinx #1: Hex!" Jynx fired a purple blast directly at Yoko.

"Crap!" Yoko barely avoided the blast by jumping in the air, "Hm!?" Yoko looked above her to see Jynx kick her into the ground below. "Jinx #3: Hex Wave" Jynx waved her right hand in an arc as a transparent wave of purple passed through everything. "Jynx #4: Volcanic Hex" Jynx released a large purple fog from her Reiatsu itself as it disappeared shortly after. "You can't touch me now" Jynx laughed. "Is that so?" Yoko ran towards Jynx but later fell into a six-foot deep ditch. "My hex has affected everything in this area so good luck trying to get to me" Jynx peeped into the ditch. "What!?" Jynx exclaimed as she realized the missing Shinigami, "Jinx #2: Flaming Luck!" Jynx shot the purple blast behind her as it went through a disappearing Yoko. "W-What!?" Jynx exclaimed.

"A clone" Yoko whispered into Jynx's ear.

"Why you-!" Jynx turned around to attack but was blinded from the light Yoko's Zanpakuto reflected from the Sun, "Mirror Trap" Yoko said as the light shining on Jynx got brighter.

"Let me out of here!" Jynx was now inside a five-foot five-inch mirror, the exact height she was.

"By focusing light on my opponent, I can trap their entire body inside a mirror" Yoko explained.

"But you're forgetting something..." Jynx laughed as a nearby building collapsed on Yoko, "I may be in a mirror but my hex over this place is still active."

"Well I guess that means I'll have to kill you now wouldn't it?" Yoko emerged from the rumble and trotted towards Jynx, "You can try" Jynx replied. "I will warn you though, I will not die yet" Jynx warned. "Yet? What do you have to do that makes you can't die yet?" Yoko looked at Jynx.

"It's none of your business Shinigami!" Jynx broke from the mirror, "Jinx #2: Flaming Luck!" Jynx rapidly shot purple balls of fire at Yoko which barely hit her except for the last blast which burnt her left shoulder. "See? I'm as strong as a Captain, marvelous!" Jynx pranced around happily.

"You're strong as a Captain?" Yoko started laughing as she got up from her knees, "You're as strong as an average Lieutenant so don't compare yourself to a Captain such as myself!" Yoko glared at Jynx in a threatening manner before Yoko appeared behind Jynx with her sword dripping with blood. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Jynx echoed with pain from her entire right arm being cut off. "This is it for you Spellcaster" Yoko walked towards an enraged Jynx.

"**NO! I WILL NOT DIE BEFORE SORA!"** Jynx raged as she was surrounded by her purple Reiatsu, "I have been lonely all my life… But then Akihiro found me and gave me friends, a place to stay… The least I can do is repay him by killing you wretched Shinigamis! **I will not die yet!**" Jynx raged forward with elongated nails in an attempt to kill Yoko, "I'm sorry for your loss Spellcaster… But this man has lead you astray on a path filled with blood and loss" Yoko leaned to the right as Jynx flew past her; "This is the end" Yoko spoke calmly as her Mira went through Jynx's abdomen.

"I-I'm s-sorry… Akihiro!" Jynx let her final words echo loud enough for her fellow Spellcasters to hear her.

* * *

"How long have you been standing there Akira?" Yoko looked at a hole in a wall where she spotted her lieutenant Akira spying on her. "Ever since you released your Zanpakuto ma'am" Akira reported, "I thought you were in danger so I rushed over" Akira apologized.

"What of the injured?" Yoko asked.

"3rd seat Juushiro Himaru is taking care of them ma'am" Akira reported.

"Let's go back to our barracks Akira" Yoko walked away.

* * *

"Jynx…" Sora's eyes opened wide amidst his battle with Mitsuaki, "I-It can't be!" Sora's voice seemed tense. "What's the problem? Is it because your comrade died?" Mitsuaki asked as he backed off from the clash between the two. "Jynx was Spellcaster #2, the second strongest of us all… I refuse to believe she's dead!" an angered Sora rushed off to her location.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Mitsuaki chased after Sora. "Lightning Vortex!" Mitsuaki constantly moved his Zanpakuto in a circular motion before slashing it in an arc. A vortex made purely of electricity caught up to Sora and trapped him inside, "Protection #2: Black Hole!" Sora absorbed all the electricity in his left hand, "Have it back!" Sora thrusted his left hand forward as the Lightning Vortex went towards Mitsuaki, "W-What? My own attack!?" Mitsuaki froze in astonishment.

"Watch out!" a voice called out from afar as a ball of fire attacked the Lightning Vortex which made it disappear. "Kiyomi!" Mitsuaki exclaimed as he saw his Spellcaster ally by his side.

"So you're not dead after all…" Sora looked at Kiyomi, "You've been an ally to this Shinigami…" Sora gritted his teeth. "Kiyomi…" Mitsuaki looked at Kiyomi as she was dressed in a long, red dress which was parted at her right leg, she had her dark-blue hair extend to her hip along with the front strands of hair run along her breasts. "You look younger…" Mitsuaki blushed at the sight of a pretty lady.

"I'm not as old as I looked before, I'm the same age as how you look, eighteen" Kiyomi smiled.

"I see…" Sora clenched his fists, "You betrayed us for love…" Sora hung his head. "Well there's no need to be so selfish Kiyomi!" Sora exclaimed. "**If you hadn't betrayed us Jynx could've been alive right now! Do you think you're the only person in love!?**" Sora shouted at his fellow Spellcaster.

"Jynx is… Dead…?" Kiyomi couldn't believe the words.

"What about my love, Kiyomi!?" Sora exclaimed, "**What about my love for Jynx!**" Sora charged forward.


	23. The Number 0 Spellcaster

"Aaaaah!" Sora charged forward at Mitsuaki and Kiyomi, "Gravitational Push!" Sora found himself between Kiyomi and Mitsuaki as they both flew violently against the ground; "Gravitational Pull" Sora pulled Mitsuaki's body towards him "Offensive Defense!" Sora's right hand started glowing with yellow Reiatsu, "Amazoness Armor!" Kiyomi was covered in a white suit of armor with a longsword in both her hands, "Blaze Cutter!" Kiyomi exclaimed as both her longswords were covered in fire as she shot the fire from them in the form of an 'X' towards Sora. "Gravitational Push!" Sora arched his left hand at Kiyomi's attack as the attack started to move backwards in the direction of Kiyomi, "Lightning Armor!" Mitsuaki exclaimed as his entire body was covered with lightning as he flashed away from Sora to grab and Shunpo Kiyomi out of the way.

"Thanks…" Kiyomi responded as she got up.

"Don't mention it" The two stood firm, raising their swords at Sora; "Lightning Wolves!" Mitsuaki shot three bolts of electricity from his Zanpakuto which formed three wolves. "Go!" Mitsuaki commanded the wolves as he ran behind them; "Gravitational Push" Sora pushed the three wolves away with his gravity powers, causing them to vanish. "Gravitational Pull" Sora pulled Mitsuaki forward with his right hand still covered with Reiatsu that's focused enough to act like a blade, "This is the end for you Shinigami" Sora said as he pulled Mitsuaki close enough.

"Haven't you forgotten about someone…?" Mitsuaki notified Sora which gave Sora a startled look as he looked above him to see Kiyomi with her sword falling from the sky, "Die!" Kiyomi shouted as both her longswords went through both of Sora's shoulder. "T-This can't be…" Sora trotted away with his shoulder wounds gaping, "I can't lose…" Sora refused to believe his loss.

"Tsk" an unknown voice said from above the three.

"Leader!" Sora's and Kiyomi's eyes grew wide with fear.

"You're of no use to me anymore number three" Akihiro took out a long, red broadsword with the hilt being carved to appear as black demon wings. "Leader no! Please!" Sora pleaded but Akihiro showed no mercy, he appeared in front of Sora and shoved his entire sword through Sora's abdomen. "Did you really think I cared about you?" Akihiro laughed, "The only Spellcaster I care about are Ko and number two, but ever since number two was defeated in battle she disgraced me, so join her in death number three" Akihiro finished as Sora collapsed to the ground.

"I-Is that what you t-think of me…?" Akihiro heard a familiar voice coming from behind him, it was Jynx. "Number two, you're alive after all… I should commend you" Akihiro falsely smiled at her.

"Don't play dumb with me…!" Jynx exclaimed with blood rushing from her forehead and her arms, "I know very damn well that you always call a Spellcaster by their number when you're through with them…" Jynx panted. "Now let me tell you something Akihiro, **you're going to die with me right here! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Jynx maniacally laughed.

"Pity…" Akihiro shook his head.

"Or do you prefer me telling everyone about your two daughters!?" Jynx exclaimed as a surprised Akihiro and Kiyomi looked at her. "**You didn't think I knew about them, did you!?** **Well I do! And I've sent people to kill them both, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But first I'm going to kill you!**" Jynx shouted with rage. She held her right hand forward at Akihiro who didn't even seem to flinch at her actions "Jinx #11: Hell's Minions" Jynx said as a purple portal formed in front of her.

"Shouldn't we stop her before she releases something terrible!?" Kiyomi exclaimed to Akihiro.

"No need number four just wait and see" Akihiro responded.

"Begone!" Jynx shouted as five hollows stepped out of the portal.

"She can summon Hollow!?" Mitsuaki took an offensive stance.

"W-What!?" Jynx's portal had static appearing all around it, "What's happening!?" Jynx collapsed to the ground, drained of energy. "You know what happens to every Spellcaster when they try to cast a spell when they don't have enough energy for it number two… It backfires" Akihiro explained as the Hollows instead turned to Jynx. "N-No!" Jynx screamed as the Hollows took hold of her and dragged her into a Garganta. "Now then, time for you two" Akihiro appeared behind Kiyomi and Mitsuaki with his demon sword dripping blood from its tip. "So… Fast..." Kiyomi and Mitsuaki collapsed to the ground as their shoulders bore sword wounds, "I guess it's just you and I… Ko" Akihiro looked into the air.

* * *

"Shit!" I leaped to my right to avoid a flying chunk of brick, "With her power of telekinesis she can basically force the ground below me to collapse and then cover it up… She can even force the walls and buildings to fly in the air and then drop on me…" I glared at her emotionless face.

"Jynx and Sora are dead… Shame…" Ko remarked as she looked in the air.

"You say shame but you look as if you don't even care!" I exclaimed at the Spellcaster who now took notice of my appearance, "Don't raise your voice at me…" Ko responded by holding out her arm as part of the wall next to me broke off and flew in my direction but luckily I saw it coming and managed to dodge by jumping into the air. "We haven't been formally introduced have we…?" Ko turned to me, "I'm Nayoka Kiminoko, 10th Squad 5th Seat" I responded.

"5th Seat…?" Ko questioned, "You seem stronger than a 5th Seat… Someone of your potential should be a lieutenant" Ko said.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ko… Spellcaster #0" she flatly responded.

"Number 0!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I am a higher rank than my father whom is Spellcaster #1, which means that you're dealing with a foe that is even stronger than our leader" Ko explained.

"Your father!?" my eyes widened.

"My name is… Ko Kagami, Spellcaster #0" Ko charged at me.


	24. Rin's Secret

"I don't believe our fight was over…" a familiar voice interrupted Akihiro's thinking.

"Ah… You're back" Akihiro grinned and turned around to see a bruised Takeshi Kenpachi walking up to him in a tattered Shinigami uniform and torn Captain Cloak, "I took a nap with the time you gave me so you could get used to that form and you better be grateful for it because I'm **PUMPED!**" Takeshi unleashed his monstrous red Reiatsu. "Of course I'm grateful dear Captain, I haven't used my Final Form in ages so it was best if I got used to it again" Akihiro chuckled.

"Looks like you had fun" Takeshi noticed the body of Mitsuaki and Kiyomi laying on the ground with bruises and their shoulders excreting blood from the wounds. "Let's continue the battle shall we Captain?" Akihiro raised his Zanpakuto.

"Show no mercy, Burakkudebiru!" Takeshi wielded his double-bladed scythe as he threw the scythe forward to which Akihiro jumped in the air, "That's not going to work!" Takeshi held the chain attached to the scythe and swerved it upwards, causing the scythe to go into the air at Akihiro but at the last minute he vanished. "**Got you! Hahaha!**" Akihiro laughed maniacally as he struck Takeshi in the back with his demon sword, but nothing happened. "What!?" Akihiro exclaimed.

"Swords can't pierce my body if they have a touch of evil inside them" Takeshi grinned, revealing a sharp tooth at the top-left of his mouth. "The meaning of my Zanpakuto is 'Black Devil' so basically what I'm trying to say is, your sword is useless against me" Takeshi grinned before waving his Burakkudebiru in an arc, slashing Takeshi across his left chest. "You're pretty weak for a Spellcaster leader" Takeshi complained as he put the Scythe across his own shoulder, "Or maybe you're pretty strong…" Akihiro coughed up blood, "Nevertheless, I will fight until I die!" Akihiro gripped his demon sword and swung at Takeshi but Takeshi jumped backwards. "Very well then" Takeshi grinned widely, "Rage Mode..." Takeshi said as eyes became fully black, "Is that a move your Zanpakuto gives you?" Akihiro asked to which Takeshi shook his head "I can do this move anytime, Rage Mode is why I'm 11th Squad Captain and I have three stages of Rage Mode, this Rage Mode is the simplest Rage Mode and I can do it without going in Shikai" Takeshi appeared behind Akihiro, "Then again this is one of the two Rage Modes where I can control my actions!" Takeshi slashed at Akihiro but Akihiro managed to counter the attack with his own blade.

_Cling! Cling! Cling!_ Akihiro's and Takeshi's swords constantly attacked each other, "You can keep up with me in your current state, that's good!" Takeshi laughed, "Don't die on me now 'cuz I'm enjoying this fight! **Hahaha!**" Takeshi raged.

"You're enjoying this fight…?" Akihiro thought to himself, "I'm glad I could entertain you with our fight 11th Squad Captain but I won't last longer…" Akihiro thought to himself again as he flinched in swinging his sword at Takeshi due to the sharp pain that just erupted from his chest wound, Takeshi's scythe slashed across Akihiro's abdomen as Akihiro fell out of the sky and unto the ground, unable to move. "Yo… Are ya gonna get up?" Takeshi came out of his Rage Mode and stood in front of the grounded Spellcaster, "Sorry… 11th Squad Captain…" Akihiro coughed up blood, "But I'm done now…" Akihiro looked at Takeshi, "Your wounds do look pretty deep…" Takeshi took a good look at him. "Just stay here and bleed to death then, I'm not gonna kill ya" Takeshi sheathed his Zanpakuto as he began walking away.

"11th Squad Captain…" Akihiro called out to him with his dying breath.

"Yo?" Takeshi looked back.

"I have two daughters…" Akihiro searched his coat and held out a picture to him to which Takeshi took.

"Isn't the pink haired girl one of the Spellcasters that are attacking right now?" Takeshi looked at Akihiro, "Yeah… If she doesn't make it just take care of my last girl… If she does make it… Just see to it that she isn't hunted by Shinigami, please…" Akihiro pleaded.

"Sure" Takeshi etched the picture in his Shinigami kimono and walked away, leaving Akihiro to bleed to death.

* * *

"Kagami…" I thought to myself as that name seemed familiar.

"Gah!" Ko clashed swords with me as she took up a dead Shinigami's blade. "I will spare you now if you walk away, if you don't I will kill you" Ko stared emotionlessly in my face. Ko was about to strike but she broke off from the sword clash, "Father…" Ko looked in the air as she sensed her father's Reiatsu disappear, "You're the last Spellcaster left Ko, just give it up!" I exclaimed. "Kagami… Why do I know that name!?" I strained my brain to remember.

"Ko… Stop" a familiar voice said from atop a house.

"You…" Ko seemed to remember the figure as the figure jumped down from the house.

"Shinigami, the person standing before you is also a Spellcaster, my sister in fact" Ko explained. The figure had its back to me but it was wearing clothing similar to a Shinigami kimono except the figure was wearing a skirt and not pants. The figure also had neat, shoulder-length black hair which suggested that the figure was a female, "Another Spellcaster!?" I took an offensive stance.

"Long time no see, Nayoka" the figure turned to look at me while smiling.

"Rin…" was all I could say.


	25. Rescue! Ezael's Return!

"Rin! You're a Spellcaster!? Why didn't you tell me! I thought we were best friends!" I shouted at her.

"Like how you told me you were a Shinigami?" Rin made a good point.

"I didn't come to fight against Shinigami, I came to stop Ko" Rin explained.

"Father's dead" Ko flatly responded.

"I'm well aware Ko but you don't have to do this, you can change!" Rin pleaded.

"I'll do whatever I please" Ko responded.

"Ko… If you die I'll be all alone! I don't want to be alone!" Rin pleaded again but with failure.

"You're the one who'll be dying…" Ko emitted a psychic wave of energy at the both of us to which we easily dodged, "I know your powers Rin, you barely know mine so I'm at an advantage here" Ko said to Rin who was standing on air. "It's almost night Rin, you should be on the offense while you can…" Ko looked at her.

"On the offense? What does she mean Rin?" I asked.

"Never mind that, just attack!" Rin commanded to which I nodded.

"Water Whiplash!" I waved my Zanpakuto in an arc as a wave of water shot towards her.

"No use" Ko didn't even move as my whiplash was covered in a blue aura, "Take it back" Ko said as the whiplash turned around and raced in my direction, "Phoenix Bomb Barrage!" Rin said from in the air as she unleashed several balls of fire from her hand on Ko's location.

"Shit!" I was caught up in looking at Rin that I forgot about the whiplash coming towards me, "Too late to move!" I thought to myself. "H-Huh?" I opened my eyes to see a familiar figure standing in front of me, "E-Ezael?" I looked at the 5 foot-7 inches tall, slim-figured man with short, messy, light-blue hair. "Didn't think you'll see me again?" he turned around and smiled.

"W-What happened to the whiplash?" I looked at him but he looked at Ko as he heard the sounds of her muttering.

"Just stay back both of you, I'll handle her" Ezael stepped forward.

"She's my sister!" Rin responded but Ezael took no notice to her.

"You think you can take me on by yourself…?" Ko looked at him, "I'm insulted" Ko calmly said as the ground began shaking, "_She's making the ground collapse_" Ezael thought to himself as he Shunpo'd into the air, "Get down here" Ko looked at Ezael as he became surrounded with a blue aura as Ko plunged him into the ground. "Hado #2: Byakurai!" Ezael said from behind Ko as he pinned his first two fingers against his back and fired the shot which pierced Ko's left chest, "Gah…!" Ko vanished and reappeared several feet behind Ezael, "Who're you going to save Shinigami?" Ko said as he held out both of her hands and tightly clenched them together. As she did that, Rin and I found ourselves being unable to breathe, it felt like somebody was choking us, "When you touch one of them, my grip on them will be released but as for the other, if I squeeze any tighter their head will explode; your choice" Ko looked at him.

"I choose… You!" Ezael appeared behind Ko with his Zanpakuto about to slash her neck but she vanished and reappeared in the sky, "I know that if I had surprise attacked you, you would be forced to release your grip on both of them so you could avoid the attack" Ezael told her.

"Water Whiplash!" I waved my Zanpakuto in an arc in the direction of Ko as I kneeled on the ground, out of breath as I have been fueling my Mizumi with my own Reiatsu as its water supply had gone out, "Weak" Ko jumped higher in the sky to avoid the attack.

"Lunar Punch!" Rin violently punched Ko out of the air with her right hand and sent her flying directly into the ground.

"Three against one…" Ko acknowledged her defeat, "I can't take on all three of you" Ko came to her senses, "Ko, I'm glad!" Rin ran to her sister, "Wait!" Ezael exclaimed as he noticed Ko charging up blue energy in her hand.

"Rin!" I shouted out to her but it was too late, Ko had sent a ball of psychic energy which blasted through Rin's chest.

"Goodbye, sister" Ko kneeled on the ground when Ezael managed to Shunpo over to their location and placed his Zanpakuto under her chin. "Rin! Are you okay!?" I rushed over to my best friend as her chest had a hole in the middle and her mouth was gushing blood, "Rin, don't die on me!" tears rushed down my cheeks like a river.

"Remember my power…" I heard a feint voice in my head.

"Mizumi?" I responded.

"Use my power…" she said again.

"What are you doing?" Ezael asked as he saw me take my Zanpakuto.

"Just watch" I responded as I stabbed Rin's abdomen with it, "Water Healing!" I poured my Reiatsu into my Zanpakuto which then poured into Rin's body, "Amazing…" Ezael remarked.

It was not before long that Rin had been fully healed and her wound closed up, "Thanks Nayoka!" Rin hugged me, "You're a good fri-" Rin stopped as she noticed my eyes were closing, "Nayoka?" she called for me but I blacked out.

* * *

"Nayoka, are you okay?" I heard Ezael's voice as I opened my eyes, "Ezael…" I rubbed my forehead, "Where are we?" I looked around.

"The 10th Squad Barracks" he replied.

"What about Rin and Ko?" I asked as I sat up in the bed.

"Rin managed to convince Ko about being on the good side and Ko went to the Real World, Rin is in the 1st Squad Barracks talking to the Captain-Commander about the state the Spellcasters left Soul Society; everything is back to normal" Ezael smiled.

"What about you?" I asked and he hung his face with apparent sadness.

"I'll be leaving Soul Society and to go to Hueco Mundo" Ezael got up.

"Why Hueco Mundo?" I asked.

"I've got some business to take care of…" he walked outside.

"When you're ready, Captain Hinata wanted to see you" he responded, "Goodbye, Nayoka" he closed the door.


	26. Ezael's Zanpakuto

It's been three months since the Spellcaster incident and Soul Society had completely rebuilt. When Rin went to see the Captain Commander, she was subject to three months of service to Soul Society to the 12th Squad to atone for the other Spellcasters' crimes. It turns out that Yoko Mizushima, the 4th Squad Captain was able to save Takara Yamane, Takara's Zanpakuto in its Shikai form grants her the ability of 'faking her death', when Yoko had brought her to the 4th Squad barracks she awakened from this state but was in a very critical condition.

As for Kiyomi and Mitsuaki, Kiyomi went to Rukongai to protect its citizens from rebels. Mitsuaki's funeral was cancelled and he retained his rank as the 8th Squad Lieutenant; I took what Ko said about me being as strong as a lieutenant and Captain Hinata evaluated me once more and agreed on me becoming the lieutenant of the 10th Squad. Dante was promoted to 3rd Seat of the 9th Division and barely came to Soul Society anymore because of school, as for me I barely returned to the Real World, I told my mother that I was attending a college on the other end of Japan so I was staying with a friend.

"Why have you called this meeting, Captain Tsudasa?" the Captain-Commander, Shinsuke Takasugi asked as Keiko Tsudasa walked into the Meeting Room in the 1st Squad Barracks, "I have called this Captain-Lieutenant meeting because I wish to introduce my new lieutenant to you all" Keiko waved her hand at the large door, "Meet, Rin Kagami" Keiko introduced as Rin walked in the room wearing a Lieutenant's badge strapped to her left arm, "Rin…?" I said to myself.

"That girl is illegible to become a Lieutenant Captain Tsudasa" Yoko began, "She is a Spellcaster and not a Shinigami" she finished.

"Ah! But I'm fully aware of that Captain Mizushima!" Keiko waltzed over to Rin, "Over these three months that she has been in dept to my Squad Division I was amazed at her intellect, she has solved some problems that nobody else in my Division could, she has made adjustments to my inventions which have improved them" Keiko began, "I wanted her to become my Lieutenant but she wasn't a Shinigami so I altered her genetics" Keiko finished.

"You did what!?" I shouted out from beside my Captain, Captain Hinata which caused everyone's eyes to turn to me, "M-My apologies…" I stepped back. "I operated on her body and altered her Spellcaster genes by fusing them with a Shinigami's genes, by adding more Shinigami cells than there are Spellcaster cells in her body, the Shinigami cells would overpower the Spellcaster cells thus giving her Shinigami powers" Keiko marveled as she grinned from ear to ear. "I would like proof that she is a Shinigami" Tsubasa Nakahara spoke out, "Can she perform Shikai?" he asked.

"Show them" Keiko looked at Rin.

"Burn with the flame of hope, Tsuki to taiyō" Rin said but nothing happened.

"Well?" Tsubasa looked on.

"Her Spellcaster powers were interesting… In the daylight she could perform fire movies or offense attacks if you like but in the night, she can only perform supportive or defensive spells. Since I fused Shinigami cells with her Spellcaster cells, her Shinigami cells are already aware that she is fully capable of protecting herself in the daylight without a Zanpakuto so she isn't given one, in the night however, that's when she her Shinigami cells give her Zanpakuto because she isn't in 'offense'" Keiko explained.

"I see…" Tsubasa Nakahara replied as he went back in line.

"What will you do now Captain-Commander?" Misaki Kajiwara, the Lieutenant-Commander asked.

"I approve your request" the Captain-Commander said calmly.

"Captain, would you also like to speak about the vacancies in our Captain and Lieutenant spots? The 5th Squad and the 9th Squad are in need of a Captain as well as 9th Squad Lieutenant position?" Misaki reminded the Captain-Commander.

"Nah… Not yet Misaki" he replied, "Meeting adjourned" the Captain-Commander finished.

* * *

Six more months had passed and everyone was training as if they've just learned their Zanpakuto's name, including myself; I haven't seen Ezael since the Spellcaster incident nine months ago… Until today.  
"Hiya Nayoka!" I found Ezael in my room as I opened the door.

"Ezael? What are you doing here?" I looked at him.

"I thought I'd pay my friend a visit, congratulations on Lieutenant" he smiled and clapped for me.

"Oh thanks" I blushed.

"Have you heard of Bankai by the way?" Ezael asked.

"A bit…" I responded.

"Well a Bankai is the evolved from of Shikai and its power is around ten times that of a Shikai so as a present for getting Lieutenant I'm gonna teach you Bankai, follow me" Ezael Shunpo'd out of the room, "What's with him?" I asked myself as I followed his trail.

* * *

"Why did we come way out here?" I asked as he led me into a forest.

"Well a Bankai is dangerous so it's best to go to a place where you can't hurt anybody" Ezael turned around, "Why do you want me to learn Bankai all of a sudden anyway?" I asked.

"Well it's just for safety precautions in case anyone attacks Soul Society, you'll be more than able to fend them off and maybe get the title of a Captain while you're at it" he smiled.

"No offence or anything but why do I have to learn with you? Why not Captain Hinata?" I asked.

"It has to be me because our Zanpakutos have something in common that will make it easier for me to teach you Bankai" he explained.

"Something in common…? What's that?" I asked.

"Your Zanpakuto is a water element Zanpakuto right?" he asked as I nodded my head, "So is mine" he smiled, "Wind of the oceans hear me, Bashoukajiki!" he exclaimed.


	27. Bankai In Training

Ezael's Zanpakuto had a long, blue scarf at the hilt with the Zanpakuto turning into a blue, double sided fishtail, "It should be good for a fellow water element Zanpakuto user to teach another" Ezael began.

"Do you already know Bankai?" I asked.

"Yeah" he smiled, "The first step to achieving Bankai is knowing almost everything about your Zanpakuto" Ezael began, "I'm going to ask you some questions and you need to answer the questions as quickly as possible" Ezael said, "Ready?" he asked.

"Sure…" I looked at him.

"What is your Zanpakuto's favourite color? Favourite food? Hobbies? What does she like? What does she like? Answer fast" Ezael rapidly asked.

"Blue, fried salmon, swimming, she likes when I make conversation with her, she likes spicy food, she likes water, she likes the sky and she likes nature; she dislikes fire, she dislikes bloodshed and she dislikes anything bitter" I responded quickly, feeling proud of myself.

"Good" Ezael responded.

"Now you need to go and talk with your Zanpakuto about your Bankai, she'll know what to do about it" Ezael commanded as I nodded.

* * *

"Hey Nayoka" I saw Mizumi sitting atop a diagonally sunken blue building, she was wearing a fully white dress that was split at her right leg and she had long, shiny blue hair and she wore a white tiara, "Mizumi…" I responded, "You look different… So does my Inner World" I remarked as I saw a park bench, a light post, and several diagonally sunken buildings all atop the ocean as well as fish in the ocean. "As you develop, I develop and as we develop together this Inner World develops" Mizumi explained.

"You came here to learn Bankai didn't you?" Mizumi asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Whatever you see I see as well" she explained, "It usually takes years to fully master a Bankai but it takes roughly between two weeks to a month to learn it" Mizumi began, "We the Zanpakuto spirits usually go through series of tests with our Shinigami to see if they are worthy of learning our full name" she finished. "For the first test, you must choose between tens of Zanpakutos which one is the real me" Mizumi said as stream of waters all over the Inner World raised into the air and formed different style of swords, "While under pressure" Mizumi said.

"Under pressure?" I asked as Mizumi appeared to my right and swung her sword aiming at my head forcing me to jump backwards, "What are you doing? You could really kill me!" I exclaimed but she appeared behind me again in an attempt to pierce my abdomen but I managed to jump into the air to avoid impact, "If I attack to kill then you have a better chance" Mizumi explained.

_"I have to find the real her…"_ I thought to myself as I dropped to the ground. _"How about this?"_ I thought to myself as I picked up a random Zanpakuto which resembled Mizumi but it was shaped like a cythe, "Hya!" I slashed at Mizumi but Mizumi's sword broke mine into pieces with a single hit, "You're guessing…" Mizumi thrusted her right arm forward to attack my chest but I jumped backwards, "You shouldn't be guessing!" Mizumi exclaimed from the sky as she dropped to the surface of the ocean with her sword scraping against my left shoulder, "Shit…" I jumped backwards and held my shoulder with my right hand, "At least it isn't too deep…" I said to myself.

_"Which one is the real her…?"_ I looked around at the dozens of Zanpakuto, "I won't give you time to find it!" Mizumi exclaimed from above with her sword out to pierce me but I managed to dodge by jumping to the right, _"Ah, there!"_ I exclaimed as I saw my Zanpakuto Mizumi just several feet from me, "Got it!" I said to myself as I gripped the Zanpakuto, "Take this!" I slashed at Mizumi's right arm but the Zanpakuto broke on impact, "W-What…?" my eyes widened.

"Wrong" Mizumi dug her sword into my abdomen which she then took out and kicked me across the water which made me sink into the ocean, "Mizumi…" I said as I sank lower and lower in the ocean, "Mizumi…" I said once more as I closed my eyes. "W-What's that…?" I opened my eyes to a bright light above the ocean shining from one of the swords, _"It's the only sword shining so does that mean that's the real Mizumi?"_ I thought to myself. _"The sword… It's calling me… It's shouting my name…"_ I thought to myself, "Mizumi!" I swam swiftly out of the water and Shunpo'd over to the area where the shining sword was, "I found you, Mizumi!" I gripped the sword and charged at her.

"Good job…" Mizumi smiled just before she dropped her sword and let me pierce her abdomen with my sword, oddly enough there was no blood coming from her, "Congratulations Nayoka, you won the first test" she smiled.

* * *

"Ezael I did it!" I jumped for joy but I felt pain in my abdomen and shoulder, "Ow…" I groaned as I held the wounds, "Whatever wounds you get inside your Inner World affects you out here" Ezael explained, "Let's get you to the 4th Squad Barracks" he put me on his back and started walking off.

"Nayokaaa" I heard a familiar voice calling me as a figure started walking towards us in the distance, "Hmm?" the figure turned out to be Captain Hinata.

"It's you…" Captain Hinata looked at Ezael.

"You know each other?" I asked as Ezael put me gently on the ground.

"You're a rebel Mr. Takahiro, you aren't allowed to be in Soul Society and you shouldn't be posing as a Shinigami because you aren't one" Captain Hinata drew his sword.

"What is he talking about Ezael?" I asked.

"How did you find us?" Ezael ignored my question and glared at Captain Hinata.

"I tracked Nayoka's fluctuating Reiatsu and came to check on it but you should leave Mr. Takahiro" Captain Hinata pointed his sword at Ezael.

"Don't worry Nayoka, I'll be back" Ezael smiled before Shunpo'ing away.

"What were you two doing?" Captain Hinata took me on his back and walked in direction of Soul Society.

"He was helping me to learn Bankai…" I responded.

"What did you mean back there Captain? By saying he isn't a Shinigami" I asked.

"Trust me Nayoka… He's bad news" he responded.


	28. Mitsuaki's Declaration!

"When Ezael was a child, around ninety years old to be precise which is equivalent to the appearance of a nine year old; his parents were Roy and Lucy Takahiro, ordinary people. One day they were travelling from Rukongai 31 to Rukongai 11 but when they got there the city was being destroyed by an Adjuchas-classed Menos who revealed its name to be Valorezz" Hinata explained.

"Adjuchas-classed Menos? You mean that there are different classes?" I asked as Hinata finally entered Soul Society.

"Yes, the lowest class is a Gillian who is incredibly large with large white masks and a very long, white nose but they usually lack intelligence. The next is an Adjuchas, very smaller than a Gillian and they usually resemble an animal and they attain intelligence. Lastly, the strongest is a Vasto Lorde who take a human shape but still have their hollow masks, it can even take a Captain a difficult time to defeat it" Hinata explained. "Valorezz immediately saw them and the entire family starting running but Valorezz intercepted them and the father distracted Valorezz so Lucy and Ezael could run away and so they did. When they were a mile away from the location the mother spotted an older Shinigami nearby and gave Ezael to him and she went back to Rukongai 11 only to never be seen again" Hinata began.

"That's so sad…" I felt Ezael's pain.

"He stayed with the Shinigami for seventy years and during that time he enrolled in the Shinigami Academy where he was constantly bullied and teased about not having parents but one day when he was one-hundred and sixty years old he got fed up with being bullied and then he ended up pummeling the bullies and destroying their Asauchis and they had to be dropped out of the academy, Ezael was expelled and banned from Soul Society after that and I heard he went to Hueco Mundo to seek vengeance against Valorezz" Hinata finished.

"Here's your stop" Hinata let me off his back at the 4th Squad barracks before Shunpo'ing away.

* * *

"Who called this Lieutenant's meeting?" Mitsuaki stepped into a room filled with all the lieutenants of Soul Society with the exception of Nayoka Kiminoko and Rin Kagami, "I did" Takara Yamane admitted as she came forward to confront Mitsuaki, "We all think that Misaki is unfit for the title of Lieutenant-Commander, being a Lieutenant-Commander isn't a position for those who can do paperwork the best, it's for those who are the strongest" Takara began, "Even though I'm probably the strongest one here I'm just fine as 11th Squad Lieutenant but you should challenge Misaki for her spot" Takara finished.

"We all voted on it" Yuudai Maki the lieutenant of the 7th Squad finally spoke, he was a usually quiet person but is still efficient in paperwork and in battle; the only prominent feature on him was that he was bald, "But if I beat her and take her place who'll take my place?" Mitsuaki asked.

"Misaki does, that is if you don't kill her first" Sakura Shihoin spoke out.

"Do any of you even know what her Zanpakuto is?" Mitsuaki looked around but everybody shook their heads, "What if when I challenge her she pulls out a monstrous Zanpakuto and almost kills me? Besides we don't even know if she knows Bankai" Mitsuaki focused on the negative.

"Stop your whining and beat her already" Takara snapped back.

"Why don't you do it?" Mitsuaki asked back, "Or Shuzu, or Reza or even Sakura" Mitsuaki pointed out.

"Because I'm fine as 11th Squad Lieutenant, Reza's bound to the 6th Squad due to the Kuchiki Clan Rule and Shuzu doesn't like to fight that much" Takara explained.

"Fine, I'll do it" Mitsuaki finally agreed, "But if I get my ass kicked it's on your head Takara" Mitsuaki walked out.

* * *

"Captain something should be done soon about the vacancies of spots in the 13 Squads" Misaki suggested Shinsuke, the Captain-Commander. "Which spots are open?" the Captain-Commander asked as Misaki went through several sheets of paper. "5th Squad Captain spot, the Lieutenant is Aimi Omura but she doesn't have a Bankai and 9th Squad Captain and Lieutenant spot, the 3rd seat doesn't have Bankai" Misaki reported.

"Well if they don't have Bankai we should just wait until a Shinigami shows up with a Bankai" Shinsuke playfully grabbed a kettle of tea and poured it in a cup, "Take a drink with me Misaki, you're too tense just lighten up" he motioned the small cup towards her.

"Captain!" a Shinigami disturbed the peace in the room by marching inside towards the Captain-Commander with Mitsuaki Saisei by his side, "Mitsuaki Saisei, Lieutenant of the 8th Division wishes to declare battle against Misaki Kajiwara for the title of Lieutenant-Commander" the Shinigami announced before he was signaled to leave the room by the Captain-Commander. "That's a first" the Captain-Commander sipped his tea while looking up at Mitsuaki from his seat on a cushion, "Tomorrow at noon" he continued sipping.

"You're going to allow this Captain!?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Why not? There's no rule against it" the Captain-Commander looked back at her to which Misaki only scoffed.

"See you tomorrow" Mitsuaki gave a grin before Shunpo'ing out of the room.


	29. Misaki VS Mitsuaki

"Mitsuaki challenged Misaki for her spot today Captain" I heard Akira Imada, the Lieutenant of the 4th Division tell her Captain as I exiting the barracks. Akira had short, curly orange hair and was about 5 foot 8 inches tall and had a curvy figure and a big bust. "Oh really? Who are you rooting for Akira?" Yoko Mizushima responded which Akira put her finger at her chin in a thinking position, "Mitsuaki of course!" Akira brightly responded with a smile. "Mitsuaki is highly skilled yes but he's underestimating Misaki, no one knows her Zanpakuto but she's Lieutenant-Commander for a reason and besides, in my personal opinion Misaki is good at her job and if it was anybody else to challenge her why not someone stronger like Takara Yamane or Shuzu Nakahara?" Yoko responded as she was piling some papers together.

"Shuzu!? Shuzu isn't that strong Captain, I doubt Shuzu could even hold a candle to Reza" Akira responded.

"You've never seen her Bankai is why you're saying that" Yoko walked out of the room with the paper pile in her hand.

"_Mitsuaki's fighting Misaki….? I need to head over there fast…!_" I overheard the two conversing.

* * *

"_What a crowd…!"_ I briskly ran through the massive crowd of Shinigamis to get the front to see what the commotion was about and it turned out to be the fight between Misaki and Mitsuaki. All the Captains had gathered in a building on the right side of the fight to get a better view and the Lieutenants congregated in a building on the left side to get a better view. "Okay so that's where I'm supposed to be" I Shunpo'd into the building.

"Are you guys sure Mitsuaki should be doing this? What if Misaki's dangerous?" I asked the other Lieutenants.

"Be quiet, Mitsuaki's going to win, he's one of our strongest" Takara responded.

"But what if our strongest is not strong enough?" Akane Omura, Lieutenant of the 13th Division responded.

"Mitsuaki will win, I've done Reiatsu tests on both of them, Misaki's Zanpakuto may be a bit too much for Mitsuaki but he will become the victor" Rin Kagami, my best friend and Lieutenant of the 12th Division showed up with her glasses on. "I-I hope you're right Rin…" Shuzu answered.

* * *

"This duel is for the title of Lieutenant-Commander!" the Captain-Commander stood up, "Between the current Lieutenant-Commander Misaki Kajiwara and 8th Squad Lieutenant Mitsuaki Saisei! Both Shikai and Bankai are allowed, all Kido spells with the exception of the forbidden ones are also allowed! This fight will end when the opponent finally falls and is unable to get up!" the Captain-Commander raised his hand in the air with a pause.

"Begin!" the Captain-Commander sat down.

"**WAIT!**" a bold voice spoke out from the crowd as the figure ran in the middle of the fight and turned his face towards the Captains, "Someone attacked Rukongai District 7, when my team and I when to survey the area there were people dressed in white with bones somewhere on their faces and has a Reiatsu similar to that of a Hollow!" the male Shinigami reported with haste.

"This seems interesting…" Keiko Tsudasa, Captain of the 12th Squad got up and placed her arms on the railing of the building they were in, her face filled with delight. "That description matches that of an Arrancar, hopefully that's what you're talking about, Soul Society doesn't really know much about them except for the report I got a week ago of an attack in District 11" Keiko reported.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?" Hikari Takanashi, Captain of the 2nd Squad stood up against Keiko Tsudasa but Keiko easily towered over Hikari with her 6 feet two-inch figure and Hikari's 5 feet 4-inch figure. "Because what's the sense of telling all of you about something I myself barely know anything about?" Keiko smiled, with her snake-like tongue rubbing her top lip.

"This fight will be re-scheduled until the matter of the Rukongai Attacks are dealt with, a Captains meeting shall be held right after, dismissed" the Captain-Commander Shinsuke Takasugi announced before walking away.

* * *

"Do you think Captain Tsudasa is betraying us?" Sakura Shihoin asked.

"Betraying? Why would you say that? She wanted to research the events and the culprit before she revealed the information, I don't see anything wrong in that" I responded.

"I agree" Dante trotted into the room filled with Lieutenants.

"You shouldn't be here 3rd Seat" Takara Yamane confronted Dante.

_"Third seat? Already…?"_ I was amazed at Dante's progress.

"Leave him be Takara, he probably came for me, I've been training him" Mitsuaki walked over to Dante. "You've been training him?" I gasped.

"We both have lightning element Zanpakutos and he's somewhat new to the Shinigami world so I might as well help him get stronger, he might even surpass me one day" Mitsuaki smiled at me before walking away with Dante.

"Training Dante… Like how Ezael is training me…" I bore a little smirk on my face.

_NB: If you need to know the dates of when my Bleach fanfic will be updated just FMOT Rolexkingz, I'll also put up updates on how my R+V & RE fanfics are going and when they're going to be put up again_


End file.
